Girlfriend
by livelaughlove95
Summary: AH! So everyone has been friends for ever and Edward is dating Jessica Stanley. Bella's in love with Edward. So Alice and Rose help Bella think of a plan to get back at Jessica... Full summary inside. First Story! Read and Review! Thanks! :
1. Chapter 1: Meet The Teams

Girlfriend

**Girlfriend**

_A/N: Yay! My first story! Well anyways all the characters have known each other since they were little, so Bella has the Alice/Rose spunk. She likes to shop but is not addicted. I am soooooo sorry that I paired Edward and Jessica up! But I decided that I could have more "fun" with Jessica than I could have with Lauren so yeah! Thanks for reading and please review! It will make me post faster. That and if I don't have any homework! ___

I pulled my stuff out of my rusty old truck and ran up the Cullen Family walkway. I opened the door to see Esme Cullen in the kitchen, trying to open up a can of soup. She smiled at me. She gently put the can down and hugged me. "Hello, Bella. Everyone is up in Alice's room. Oh, can you tell them dinner is in an hour, unless I get the can open. If not, I'm ordering pizza." I smiled. For almost ten years, I have never been told that Esme, the world's greatest cook, Esme Cullen, ordered pizza. That day will be one for the books. I laughed and walked up the stairs.

As I reached the second story, I dumped my stuff near Rose and Jaspers. Rosalie and Jasper Hale were beautiful blondes. Both tall, Jasper was 6'3" and Rose was 5'9". Rose was dating Emmett Cullen, a very muscular guy who looked like he could snap your back with his fingers, but he was really a giant teddy-bear, a giant, muscular, teddy-bear. And Jasper was dating Alice. Alice was a short girl. She hated being called short. She would seriously try to rip off your head if you called her that. Believe me; I've seen Emmett nearly get murdered by doing that very dangerous thing. And then there was Edward. Edward was 6'2" had bronze, untidy hair. He's pale, but almost everyone in Forks is, and he has those green eyes. The green eyes that can see through my soul. Those green eyes that make my bones feel like their turning into Jell-O. He was currently dating Jessica Stanley, the schools biggest, in Emmett's very kind words, bimbo.

I shook those thoughts out of my head as I opened Alice's door. There was the usual sight. Alice jumping on her bed listening to her radio that she had of full blast, listening to Low. Rose and Emmett were laughing at her, Jasper was trying to calm her down, and Edward was on his stomach, ears plugged, reading a book. I grinned at the opportunity to scare Edward to death. I put my finger up to my lips, just as Emmett was about to say something. Alice and I shared a look; she smirked and continued screeching along to the music.

I sucked in a deep breath and screamed "HOLA MI AMIGOS!!" Edward jumped up onto his feet then fell backwards. I fell onto the ground holding my sides. Emmett and Rose were snorting because they were laughing so hard. Jasper was holding his knees, Alice was giggling as she jumped. We were still laughing when Alice screamed. I heard the familiar music and I jumped up with Rose. Soulja Boy had just come on the radio. We were doing the dance, much to everyone's, meaning the guy's, amusement. Ever so often Alice would giggle and stop dancing then she would regain her focus. At the end of the song the guy's applauded and whistled, making me blush. I never was a good dancer, I was way too clumsy. Even if I was walking on a flat surface I would trip on something, more than likely air. Everyone found that amusing.

"Hey, let's go outside and take some pictures! Esme got a new camera and she wanted us to take some pictures for a photo album! Everyone's here so let's go!" I smiled, nodding. I heard Edward cough. Oh, dear Lord! He can't bring _her_ up now!

"Everyone except Jessica." Alice's misty blue eyes turned to ice.

"Exactly, let's go," she started walking out the door, pulling Jasper along with her, which was quite a funny sight, might I add. "You and Bella will pair up. And, Edward, don't you dare call her or I will kill you and they will never find your body." Can you tell Alice doesn't like Jessica? Neither did I but that was different. I had always had a huge crush on him. I didn't think he had to put up with a cheating slut like Jessica. She was cheating on him with Mike Newton. And that's the thing that pisses me off! Everyone else knows but him! It so unfair! Gah!

"So, are you going to call Jess?" I was mentally hurt every time I though of her. That's what she does to people; she makes them feel stupid so she can feel smart. There goes one more I.Q. point.

"Nah, I won't leave you, partner. So, how's life?" I rolled my eyes.

"Unfair and cruel. How about your life?" I asked cheerfully. That had been our "thing" since 5th grade. Weird, I know, but who ever said we were normal?

"Complicated and BORING when I'm in school. Outside of school, pretty fun, when I'm with my," please, Dear God, don't let him say girlfriend! "Friends. You guy's are my family." I smiled and pushed him.

"Liar!" I called and I ran down the stairs, Alice and Rose shot me looks that were saying "You-are-so-flirting-with-him!" I looked back and Edward was chasing me. I blushed a light pink and ran. I tripped, of course, and slid down the banister on my stomach. That hurt's really bad, by the way!

I ran into the backyard, the damp grass, tickling my ankles. Edward tore out after me. I laughed and ran out into the middle of the yard. I looked around, loosing sight of Edward. Where was he? I screamed when I felt someone grab my waist. I heard a click and then a few others. Some cursing, mainly from Emmett, he was mad that his phone wouldn't take anymore pictures. I tried wiggling out of his grasp, making me fall on my butt. Edward laughed, trying to help me up and when he did, he fell backwards, so I fell on top of him. I swear I heard Alice say "Aww!" Edward and I were laughing so hard. I rolled off of him. After we were done laughing Alice called Esme out.

She took the camera from Alice and told us to sit in a group. Alice, being the shortest, was standing next to me.

Then, somehow, Alice got me onto Edward's back and I wrapped my legs and arms around him tight. We were laughing. Then _she_ just had to come and ruin it.

"Edward!" Came Jessica Stanley's shrill voice. I heard Alice groan. Ever since Edward and Jessica had been dating (There goes and I.Q. point…) Edward had been trying to get Rose, Alice, and I to become friends with her.

No such luck.

I heard Edward cuss as he undid my strangle hold on him. I dropped to the floor, thankfully, on my feet this time.

"Jess! What are you doing here?" I looked her over. Her curly black hair was straightened, and it looked bad. It was all fried, you get it, it just looked bad. She was in a dark blue dress and a silver purse that did not match and black heels. Seriously the shoes and dress went together but a silver purse?! Oh no I was becoming Alice! And it wasn't even a pretty color of silver, either. It was the color of tinfoil, TINFOIL FOR GOD'S SAKE!

"Eddie," she whined in that nasal voice of hers, "you forgot about our date." What! Okay, that's messed up! It is our annual freaking sleepover! He will not take her out on a date! Not tonight, at least! I heard him sigh as he walked over to her. He took bother of her hands in his and smiled down at her. I felt a pang of jealousy run through me. Why her? Why not me? I wish that the roof would cave in and hit Jessica on the head so she'd get amnesia and hate Edward then I would be there to comfort him. Then we'd get married and have 3 children then we'd grow old together then, we'd die old, like when we were 120, warm in our beds. I have seriously planned this out way to much….

"Jessie, we have a date later tonight. Remember?" She nodded then smiled at everyone.

"Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we go see _Shutter_ with everybody. Like a huge group date!" Said the moronic slut. Then I'd be stuck here with Esme and Carlisle. Alice glared at Jessica.

"What about Bella?" Rose asked coldly. I forced a smile.

"It's fine. I'll just go back home." To cry my eyes out.

"No, she can come." Edward said, I still had that smile on my face.

"No, its okay, I don't want to three wheel it." I said smiling at them, but my heart was being ripped out of my chest and being jumped on by Jessica Stanley's high heeled shoes.

"Okay, thanks Bella! Come on, everyone, let's go!" Jessica said. Alice glared at her defiantly.

"No, I'm not leaving Bella." Alice said coldly.

"Me neither." Rose said in the exact same tone.

"But she said it would be okay. So let's go! We'll tell her about the movie when we pick her up later." Seriously how stupid was Jessica?

"How dare you?" Alice asked as she walked toward her.

"Huh," nice move stupid!

"How dare you come to my house, insult my friend, make some big scene and you expect me to be your friend?" Alice hissed, Jasper stepped back and Edward looked petrified.

"I beg your pardon? But I am not the one who's making a scene!" She'll be dead by morning and they'll never find her body.

"ME! HOW DARE YOU!? HOW DARE YOU ACT LIKE YOUR ALL PERFECT WHILE YOU'RE CHEATING ON MY BROTHER WITH MIKE NEWTON!!" Alice screamed, yup, she was mad. "THERE! I SAID IT! YES, EDWARD, SHE'S FREAKING CHEATING ON YOU! IS IT THAT HARD TO BELIEVE!? I THINK I'M THE ONLY FREAKING SANE ONE IN THIS WHOLE TOWN!"

"HOW DARE YOU ACUSE ME OF CHEATING ON MY BOYFRIEND WHO I LOVE WITH ALL MY HEART!" That little slut! I hate her! She has no right to love him!

"YOU SLUT!" Alice screamed at her. Then Edward cut in.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Edward screamed, he had this look on his face that I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Come on, Bella, let's go inside." I followed Rose and Alice inside. When we were in Alice's room I smiled at them.

"Thanks, you guys, you didn't have to do that." Alice smiled and hugged me.

"It's fine. It actually felt really good." I laughed with both of them, even though my heart was breaking.

"Did you see Esme's face! She was so happy!" I was confused, usually she would have grounded Alice for doing something like that! "Okay, she's hated Stanley since Edward brought her home. She stained Esme's carpet." Oh, bad move. Esme's baby was her home. It was always perfect. No one dare to make it dirty. Not even Emmett… I heard a knock at the door. Rose got up to open it and there was Emmett and Jasper. They smiled at me. Emmett hugged Alice.

"You. Are. The. Most. Amazing. Person. In. The. World." He said, grinning at her. She nodded, her face was turning blue.

"Emmett put her down! She can't breathe!" Jasper screamed as Alice's face turned a dark shade of purple. Emmett immediately put her down. When Alice's faced turned to her normal pale color Jasper kissed her. I smiled. They were lucky. They both loved each other. Not in the brother/sister way like Edward loves me, but the real love. It wasn't fair! I felt my eyes get watery. Why was Alice so lucky? Why did Rose and Emmett and everyone else have a great relationship? Why was I the one who was going to end up old and alone, when Jessica and Edward get to live my dream! I felt a tear escape. Rose noticed and hugged me.

Then I lost it.

I pulled myself up and ran. I ran down the stairs, not falling, thank god. I ran past Esme and finally I ran past the idiot I was crying because of. "Bella?" I heard him call but I didn't stop. I opened the door to my car and jumped in. I pulled the key's out of my pocket and I started my car. I pulled out of the driveway. Then I dove as far as I could without crashing. So I just pulled over, on the side of the road, and cried. This was all because of Jessica. I hate her. So I just locked my car door and climbed in the back seat so I could cry.

_A/N: Okay! That's the first chapter! Hope you all like it! Review, review, review! Thanks! _


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

Chapter 2: The Plan

Chapter 2: The Plan

I don't know how long I was there, crying my eyes out at the side of the road. All I remember is Alice pounding on the door to let her in. I rolled down my window to look at her. Through my blurry vision I could tell she was worried. I unlocked the door and let her climb in. She hugged me, but she wasn't the one that I wanted to hold me. Why didn't he come to look for me? Probably because his precious girlfriend wouldn't let him.

After I calmed down I started apologizing. That was horrible. I was really embarrassed. She smiled and nodded. "Its fine, Bella." I nodded she smiled and ruffled my hair. "Your wondering about Edward, aren't you? He wanted to come look for you, he really did, but Her Majesty, La Bimbo," I had to smile at that, "wouldn't let him. Show's you who wears the pants in that relationship…" I laughed. My laugh was off and it was hoarse. She smiled and hugged me again.

"Do you think I could come back? I mean, I don't really want to talk to him right now…" Alice laughed and nodded.

"No, you can't. You're not allowed. Of course you can, silly! Do you think I'd let you go back to your house, while you're a mess? And we need to plan. The guy's decided that they'd go with Edward and then sleep over at Jasper's." You could tell she was mad about that.

"Thanks, Alice, really, thanks." She smiled and laughed.

"Who said I was doing this for you? I just want to get back at Jessica!" I laughed, though I could believe her.

"Yeah, sure! Okay let's go back, I need to apologize to everybody…" With that I climbed into my front seat and Alice walked to her Porsche. I turned up the radio on the only station that I could get. It was country. The song our Song by Taylor Swift. I rest my case. Everyone else has great relationships and boyfriends/girlfriends. But I couldn't stop singing along.

"I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says...

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said...

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...

Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song." By that time we were at her house. I got out and was immediately hugged by Rose.

"You had me so worried!" I smiled, Rose reminded me of a mom talking to her daughter. I nodded, laughing.

"Thanks. I'm sorry for running out like that. I must have looked like a wreck!" I said she glared at me, surprisingly.

"Yup, you did. Oh and btw, do not ever do that again!" I smiled and nodded. She hugged me once more then we all walked inside the Cullen home.

"Okay, I vote we kill her tonight then we drive to SeaWorld then let one of the sharks eat her!" Alice said, I look at her like she was crazy, but it was kind of a good plan…. (Hahaha! My friend told me to do that!)

"No, let's blackmail her. Get pictures of her and Mike then, ba-da-boom! She can break up with Edward **and **she'll be our little meat puppet!" Rose said. I wrinkled my nose. At least with Alice's plan she couldn't tell anybody….

"Okay, what about this! They are at _Shutter_ right?" Alice asked I nodded, not knowing quite where she was going with this. "Let's go to the theater! Were they going o stop for dinner first, Rose? We could take my Baby then scare the crap out of her!" I gasped. Genius, pure genius!

"That's a great idea, Alice! What do you think, Rose!?" I exclaimed she grinned.

"Okay, then, let's plan. Alice, call Edward, ask him if he's still at dinner. Bella, find some red and black jell pens." Rose ordered. I nodded and ran downstairs to get some pens.

When I came back up Alice was on the phone with Edward. Rose was holding up a page filled with words for Alice to stay. "…Seriously, Edward! We almost him someone! She was just standing there!" I looked at Rose.

"I saw the original a few years ago." She murmured.

"No, stupid, we had found Bella, yes stupid, we found her….Yes, I'll tell her," she pulled the phone away from her face. "Edward," she made a face, "is wondering if you're okay." I blushed and nodded. Alice rolled her eyes. "She say's yeah sure whatever." I threw my pillow at her. "Owww! ...No, not you, dummy! Well anyways-! WHAT! Let me talk to that-" I could almost hear Edward's voice go, "Alice" in that stupid protective tone. Alice grimaced. "That nice person," it looked like she was physically hurting herself saying that. "The nice person who's summer home is- Oh, hello, Jessica! Yes we almost hit someone! She was in this ugly dress and her hair-uggh! Well anyways, you guy's shouldn't be driving! No, no, no. Never mind. Have fun. Goodbye…Jessica." Instead of sounding calm she sounded…deadly. If I were Jessica I would tell Edward to drive me straight back home…but, then again she's stupid…..

"Dude, you totally creped her out!" Rose exclaimed, hugging Alice. Alice grinned and walked to get her purse. She grinned an evil grin.

"Ladies, stage one of scare the living crap out of Jessica is now in session!"

_A/N: Hahaha! My friends and I did that to my best friend and her boyfriend. She won't talk to us anymore. Hehe, it was fun! I hope you all like it! Review, review, review! _


	3. Chapter 3: Almost Empty Theater of DOOM!

A/N: I am so soooooooooorrrrrrryyyyyyy that I haven't updated in like forever

_A/N: I am so soooooooooorrrrrrryyyyyyy that I haven't updated in like forever! I am so busy and stressed. I'm performing at Disneyland (YAY!!) and I just finished the biggest test ever! So yeah! Okay so on with the story!_

Chapter 3: Almost Empty Theater if DOOM!!

It was pouring when we got to the theater in Port Angeles. I pulled my hood up and zipped up my jacket. Rose, Alice, and I ran towards the covered roof. There was hardly a line. I knew we were early for the movie so we'd get a good seat. Alice strutted up to the counter. But suddenly she stopped and then looked at Rose.

"Can I borrow your ring?" She asked. Rose and Emmett gave each other promise rings when they first started dating, almost five years ago. She slipped the ring off her finger and handed it to her. She puffed out her stomach and looked at us. She walked the last few feet to the counter and smiled flirtatiously at the guy in the tacky movie theater uniform. He had greasy black hair and zits. He made Eric Yorkie look hot, which is really, really, **really**, hard to do. He gulped and smiled back at Alice.

"Um," gulp, "welcome to Parkers (A/N: Parkers' is one of my best friends last name who this chapter is co-written with. SAY HI, NANCY!! **HELLO PEOPLE OF EARH!** Okay on with the story!)'. What can I do you for?" What can I do you for!? He sounded sooo stupid…

"Hi, um," Alice glanced down at his name tag, "Henry. I would like three adult tickets to the nine o' clock showing of _Shutter_. Can you do that for me, Henry." She batted her eyelashes and cocked her head to the side in a flirtatious manner. I could tell he was surprised…very, very surprised.

"Um, yeah. That'll be 20. But I'll pay for it…If you go on a date with me." What a moron! He was freaking watching us as Alice "prepared" for this!! Idiot…

"Idiot," Rose muttered under her breath.

"Thank you! But, I'm sorry; I can't go out with you. I'm married to a biker with huge muscles, very sexy," I bit my lip to hold in my laughter, "and I'm three months pregnant with twins." Rose looked like she was about to pass out. Alice walked away, then she turned, "Bye, bye, Henry!" She said we hurried inside, when we got in the warm building we erupted in laughter. Alice, shakily, took of Rose's ring. "Thanks Rose." She said. We bought some snacks and walked towards theater nine, the last theater in the row. We hurried inside to fin we were the only ones in the theater. We sprinted towards the top row, I tripped on the last step. We went towards the center. We put our snacks down and started dancing to music that wasn't even playing. When one couple walked in, who turned to go up towards our row we started screaming Sweeny Todd lyrics.

"WE ALL DESERVE TO DIE! TELL YOU WHY, MRS. LOVETT, TELL YOU WHY!!" That's all we knew so we screamed that over and over till they when to the bottom row. We waited for about fifteen minutes then our target and Edward walked in. Jessica immediately dragged him to the seats with the metal bar by it, so she could put her feat up. After five minutes the commercials started. Blah, blah, blah. Then the movie started. After a few minutes the movie started to get really good. Almost ten minutes into the movie they were driving and they almost hit a girl in a really ugly dress. Alice, Rose, and I started to scream. I heard Jessica's shrill scream above ours. Pretty soon my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I checked the caller ID. It was Edward's phone but I was almost completely sure that it wasn't Edward who was calling.

"Hello," I whispered, my voice sounded hoarse. I wasn't even doing it intentionally. It was from all the screaming.

"Bella," came Jessica's frightened voice, "did you guy's almost hit someone today?" I stated to grin.

"Yeah. She was really pale and had bags under her eyes and she was in a really ugly dress, why?" Like I don't know…I heard the phone drop on the other end. I heard Edward's muffled curse word and I saw him reaching down in between the seat's cushions. I could hear Jessica's muffled Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod. 's. It was really quite entertaining. When Edward got his phone out he sighed. I could tell he had his eyes shut tight and his right hand pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, Bella, it's Edward. Do you know what's wrong with Jess?" I could have said a few choice words and things but I decided on saying:

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Goodbye…. Edward." I quickly shut my phone. Rose and Alice were almost rolling on the ground with laughter. About a half an hour later we finished out candy and started chucking the empty boxes at them. We ducked when Edward got hit in the head.

"What the heck!!" He yelled. I could see him turn to see who was throwing boxes at him and his clown-er, girlfriend. After he turned around I started to throw the extra buttery popcorn at then. It stuck to their hair. I could tell we were getting him mad so I went down a few rows and poured my drink on them and ducked. You could hear his scream of anger.

When I somehow managed to get back up to our row you could see flashes and then pictures. It hurt my eyes. But I started screaming my guts out. Alice then walked over towards him, she had put on a bandanna and put on way to much extra makeup and huge bug-eyed sun glasses. She smiled sweetly dumped the popcorn on him and ran. Edward was so shocked he didn't run after her. Everything was sticking to him. Alice was out the doors of our theater when Edward started to sprint after her. Almost a half hour later Edward slouched back in, even more buttery. Oh gosh he's so hot when he's buttery! Weird, huh?

Alice walked in her bandanna off, a baseball cap in its place and her reversible rain coat turned to the other side. She had on different sunglasses, thought. She walked up to our row and I hugged her.

"How didn't he notice you? How did he get more buttery, I need details, woman, details!!" I hissed Alice smile and whispered into my ear.

"I just bought this last week and I decided to wear my old one, for some odd reason, I now know why. As for the butter I got a cup filled it with butter and threw it in his face." I really do love Alice, at this moment, but I wished that she saved some for Jessica… I had an idea and I pulled out my phone, pressed 67 and called Jessica's number that I so had.

"Hello," came Jessica's small and frightened voice. I started doing grudge sounding noises.

"Jeeeesssssiiiiiccccaaaaa. I'mmmmm cccccooooommmmmmiiiinnnngggg fffffoooooorrrrr yyyyyoooooouuuuu." I quickly said then hung up. I listened to her scream and run out of the theater. After ten minutes the movie ended and we walked out of the theater to be greeted by the manager. CRAP! WE GOT CAUGHT!!

"Hello, girls. Did you see a woman dressed in a bandanna, a red rain coat, and big sunglasses. Alice's eyes got big as she shook her head.

"No, I can't say I have. But may I ask what happened?" I was biting my lip so hard I was almost crying from holding back my laughter. Rose grabbed my hand, screaming that she had to go to the bathroom. When the door was safely shut we erupted in laughter that made us go into tiny balls by the sinks. Alice walked in, calmly and said we'd better get out of here. We drove to the Cullen home in record breaking time. Almost five minutes after we changed into our pajamas Edward came in all buttery and, quite frankly, he looked pissed.

"EDWARD! Oh my gosh! What happened?!" I said. For feeling so guilty and feeling like I could start laughing like a manic right then and there I did pretty good for hiding my emotions.

"Some freaking idiot's started throwing popcorn, cups filled with butter, and candy boxes at me and Jessica." Then he stomped up the stairs then, when he got to his room, he slammed the door so hard that he made the windows down on the first floor shake. I knew then that we had gone too far. I slumped down to my knees and put my face in my hands. _He's going to hate you for this. _Ran through my head over and over. Alice and Rose put their arms around me.

"I just ruined everything. If he ever finds out…" I felt tears trickle down my face. Alice hugged me tighter.

"If he ever finds out, he'll love you for fighting for him." She finished, trying to make me feel better. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"If you need me I'll be upstairs." Just asking for my doom. Said that stupid little pessimistic voice in my head. Right when I got to his door I hear the floor shaking from alternative rock, his music that helped him calm down. _I'm screwed, _I thought as I knocked on his door.


	4. Chapter 4: Questions and Answers

A/N: Hello All

_A/N: Hello All! I just finished writing and I am happy! TTYL Bye!_

Questions and Answers

(Edwards POV!! :D)

I slammed my door shut after I got up to my room, slipping and sliding all the was there. I stomped towards my stereo and put in the CD Bella gave me when we were ten of stuff to play when I was mega pissed. _You were an angry child, Eddie Boy…_ My head told me. Jeez, sometimes I think I'm insane or something…I can hear voices in my head. (Hehehe had to do it!) I stalked towards my bathroom door, pulling off my shirt in the process, when I heard a knock at my door. _Good God I hope it's not Esme…_I thought. I sighed.

"Yeah," I asked I heard someone cough.

"Hey, it's Bella," I smiled at her name, "can I come in?" I nodded, being the idiot I am. Finally after a minute of waiting I said,

"Bella, I'm going to take a shower." I felt like and idiot.

"Edward, I have to talk to you _now._" She really stressed the word now. I sighed again.

"Fine," I didn't bother to put my shirt back on; Bella's seen me with my shirt off to many times to count. As she opened the door her eyes looked somewhat puffy. She smiled sadly at me then nodded her head at the stereo that was blaring Simple Plan, at the moment.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly as she sat on my bed. I didn't dare sit down next to her, or I'd get the bedspread sticky. I grinned at her.

"Sticky, angry, and, quite frankly, about to pass out from the smell of movie theater butter, but other than that I'm good." She smiled; shaking her head then leaned across the bed to turn off the stereo.

"Seriously, Edward, are you really okay?" She asked, avoiding my eyes as she looked at my CD's, trying to find the Taylor Swift CD she had hidden in my room almost a year ago. I smiled to myself this is what I love about Bella, she really does care about what I feeling like, not the next Gucci style of purse like my girlfriend. I noticed I really didn't like calling Jessica that. Why did I even start dating her in the first place? I shook those thoughts out of my head and put my hand on Bella's small pale one. I smiled in the crooked way that made her blush.

"Yeah, Bella, I'm fine, just let me take a shower then I'll be down." I told her she nodded.

"Wait, aren't you going to Jasper's tonight?" She asked. I was to ashamed to tell her that Jessica made me cancel with my friends so I did what I did best with my embarrassment; lie.

"Nah, I'm gonna chill with my girls." She smiled, shook her head then stood up.

"'Kay, you do that. We're going to watch the _Grudge_ so come down when you're," she looked me up and down, grinning, "non-buttery." I smiled and pushed her out of my room and went to take my shower.

(I was going to end here but I'm going to go on only because Edward's cool like that : D)

After I was all dry and clean I came downstairs to see Rose and Alice arguing about some stupid quiz they were taking in _Seventeen_ and Bella was reading _Pride and Prejudice. _Alice looked up.

"Finally Edward's down! We can _finally _watch the movie!!" She pressed play and the movie started. About five minutes into the movie Alice, Bella, and Rose were screaming their brains out. Alice and Rose were hugging each other and Bella was squeezing my hand so tight I thought my hand would fall off but I felt something like…electricity or something when she was touching me. Pretty soon the girls were screaming again and I pulled Bella into my lap. She tucked her head right by my shoulder. I buried my head in her hair, smelling the wonderful smell of artificial strawberries. At the end of the movie **SPOILER IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE GRUDGE DO NOT READ THIS PART IT IS LIKE THE ONLY THING THAT CREEPED ME OUT IN THE MOVIE **when the Grudge was right behind the main character, Bella screamed and collapsed into my chest. I was terrified that she'd passed out or something so I hugged her tighter. **NO MORE SPOILERS!! **

(ALICE'S POV)

Almost and hour after we finished the movie Rose and I continued the argument about the quiz when I noticed Edward and Bella were asleep on the couch. Edward was holding on tight to Bella's tiny frame and she had her arms around his neck. It was actually really sweet. That's when the talking started…I knew that Bella and Edward were both very talkative in their sleep (Hahaha payback Edward for making fun of Bella hahahahaha)

"I need the Twix!" Edward moaned I grinned and set down the magazine.

"Forget the Twix! I'll trade you that for a cup of butter!" I started laughing so hard I almost missed the next piece of their conversation.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts!" Edward said in a fake British accent.

"There they are standing in the road!" Bella said. I was really getting a kick out of this! I sighed and looked at them. They were silent for a while then Edward turned to "look" Bella in the face.

"I love you, Bella." Rose and I gasped at the same time.

"I love you, too, Edward." Bella replied, Edward tightened his grip on her. I looked at Rose who was looking at me.

"This means war, Jessica." I said then turned to grab my notebook from under the coffee table and started writing down their whole conversation as proof.


	5. Chapter 5: I'd Lie

A/N: For all those Taylor Swift fanatics (yes I am one of them) I have the most freaking awesome song for this chapter

_A/N: For all those Taylor Swift fanatics (yes I am one of them) I have the most freaking awesome song for this fic (other than the song it is based off of, of course!)!! If you have ever heard the song I'd lie I think this song is like so fit for this story!! I just kinda a little bit modified the amazing lyrics to fit it in my mind hahaha!! Hehehe listen to this song on youtube!! Oh and you guy's should feel loved!! Why are you so happy, well here it is!! Motivation: SCHOOLS OUT (For me, at least) in 7 day's and counting!! Enjoy! Remember the faster you hit the review button the happier I am so you can get this story faster!!_

**Chapter 5: I'd Lie**

It was around eleven when I woke up. Edward, who had a strong grip on my waist and his hair was tangled and in his face. I pushed a piece of hair out of his face. He practically jumped off the couch when I did that, which caused Alice and Rose to jump up. We all looked at each other and started laughing. Then Esme walked in holding a large box. She looked at us then shook her head.

"Good morning, children. You slept through breakfast and Rose and Alice Emmett and Jasper have been calling every three seconds. So you'd better answer the phone. Oh and kids I found the scrapbooks." Edward cursed under his breath. "So I'll just leave them out here for you all to look at." She dropped the box and walked towards the kitchen.

"I feel blech. Can I take a shower?" Edward nodded then Alice jumped up, grabbing a note book in the process.

"Bella, I got a new outfit for you," I groaned, "shut up. Well, anyways Rose and I will come up with you to help you find it." I looked at them shrewdly then walked towards the staircase with Alice and Rose bobbing behind me. When we got to Alice's second story room both her and Rose started screaming.

"Owww!" I yelled at them. Alice shoved the notebook at me. I glanced down at in to see a conversation that was written.

"_I need the Twix!"_ _Edward_

"_Forget the Twix! I'll trade you that for a cup of butter!" Bella_

"_I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts!" Edward_

"_There they are standing in the road!" Bella_

"_I love you, Bella." Edward _I gasped looking at Rose and Alice.

"_I love you, too, Edward." Bella _I was to shocked to do anything. I dropped the notebook. Alice shoved a bag in my arms and pushed me out of the door.

"Go get dressed and then come back here, we'll be waiting." I stumbled up the stairs and walked into Edward's bedroom. I walked shut the door and locked it. I dropped the bag and jumped onto his bed and screamed into his golden pillow. After that I picked up the bag and walked into his bathroom. I turned on the shower and stripped myself of my clothes and stepped into the shower. It was warm and it smelt like Edward. The sweet smell of everything that's good in life.

After I felt replenished I turned off the water and grabbed the orange towel that was in the bag Alice gave me. I pulled out a blue and green plaid dress with a white shirt that went down to my elbows and black converse low tops to go with it. I let my hair hang loose on my shoulders. I walked down towards Alice's room then was pulled in by Alice's finely manicured hand. "Here's the plan; Rose and I go to the Hale's to be with Emmett and Jasper, you and Edward hang around here, we already asked Esme if you guy's could go on a picnic together, then look at the scrapbook that's on the top. Now go." Alice pushed me out the door and I stumbled down the stairs till Edward caught me.

"Thanks, Edward." I said, looking down at the ground that was an inch away from my face. I could tell he was grinning.

"Alice being abusive again?" He asked as he helped me stand up straight. I nodded, looking down. I could feel his eyes on my, which made me very self conscious. "You look…nice." I nodded, blushing. After a moment of awkward silence Alice and Rose came out in jeans and Hollister. Yeah, that's just like Alice, she put me in a dress and she get's jeans and a shirt. "Hey, girls. What's on the agenda for today?" Edward said as we walked down the stairs.

"Rose and I are going to the Hale's to go meet up with Emmett and Jasper for a double we are going to Port Angeles for lunch." I nodded, going along with the plan. "Esme said you guy's could go to that place you like so much and have a picnic, though." Edward nodded, I hugged Alice and Rose then looked at Edward hesitantly. He grinned at me, grabbing my hand and he pulled me down the stairs. As he pushed past the box containing the scrapbooks I grabbed the one on the top and let Edward drag me into the kitchen. I smiled at Esme as she handed Edward the picnic basket and she winked at me. I shook my head as Edward ran towards his Volvo.

He started the car after digging around for about five minutes in his pockets, looking for his keys. I flipped through the CD book and stopped when I saw the Taylor Swift CD I had burnt a year ago. I looked at him, confused. He looked sheepishly at me as he backed up. "It-er-um-Jessica likes Taylor Swift." I smiled shaking my head and I popped the CD in the CD player. The first song started. I turned it to number 3. I listened to the guitar start to play then I started singing along.

"I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
And..

I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie

He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you...

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie." Edward was smiling at me as he drove through the twisting and winding dirt road as I contemplated how that song fitted Edward and my relationship. If I just changed a few words it would fit perfectly. Carlisle told me that he had his biological mother's hair and eye color… Hmmm… After a few minutes Edward announced that we were almost there.

"Bella, do you mind if we hike a little bit?" I wrinkled my nose and then nodded. He grinned at me. "Okay, then, let's go!" He turned off the car and picked up the picnic basket and I grabbed the scrapbook and we headed out to start hiking. "We'll hike for about five miles." Edward nodded nonchalantly I swallowed a lump that rose in my throat.

In truth the hike wasn't that bad. We hiked in mostly silence but the occasional "We're close," came from Edward almost every few minutes. I nodded in silence. After about an hour. "Bella, here we are." We walked about five more feet when I saw a beautiful meadow with wildflowers and tall grass. I gasped and walked forward. I turned around to get all of the view.

"Edward, it's beautiful!!" I exclaimed as Edward walked swinging the picnic basket. I helped him lay out the blanket and set the plates down. He pulled out a package of Jones soda (I have a huge obsession with that!!) and two turkey, cheese, lettuce, and tomato sandwiches. We sat down and after we ate our lunch I opened the scrapbook. It was filled with us. I looked down to see a picture of us on the playground when we were five. Edward was standing by the swing, his arms out, and I was flying towards the slide (That was a true story…) Edward laughed leaning down on the arm closest to me.

"I forgot that happened! That was like a week before we became really good friends, right?" His cool breath tickled my neck. I smiled, nodding, looking at the album. We flipped the pictures, laughing or groaning, the groaning was mostly coming from me, though…

Then we flipped to our drama performance in our freshman year. We were all give parts and I being the shy girl had to get one of the main part. Edward smiled and pointed at me and Alice. We were the main parts. Then the picture I saw Edward hugging me and the inscription beneath it read: _Because I knew you I have been change for good_ I smiled wistfully. Edward put his hand on mine. I looked up at him to see his face about an inch away from mine.

"Because I knew you I have been changed for good." Then he ever so slowly bent his head down to meet mine.

_Muhahahahahahaha! And that is where I leave you for this chapter! Enjoy!_


	6. Chapter 6: I Write Sins, not Tragedies

Chapter 6: For Good

_A/N: Schools Out for summer! Schools out forever! Okay not really forever (I wish…) but that's playing on my iTunes playlist at the moment so yeah…Did you guys like the last chapter? My friend Mattie told me to do it and, now, we are currently on a plane to…Utah I think…I don't know…Birthday present for her and she's takin me!! Haha we hope you like it!_

_**Chapter 6: For Good**_

_**Last time on Girlfriend (Hehe I feel like I'm writing a script!)**_

"_Because I knew you I have been changed for good." Then he ever so slowly bent his head down to meet mine. _

I was shocked. Did someone put something in his drink? But, quite honestly, I didn't care. I felt that shock that I felt when he accidentally bumped into me or when he pulled me somewhere. Did he feel the same way I did? Why was he kissing _me_? Did he still love Jessica? Was he going to break up with her? My mind was reeling with questions as my arms wrapped around Edwards neck. After a few minutes had past-or was it just seconds, I couldn't tell-Edward pulled away. He looked at me, horrified at himself.

"Did I just-?" I nodded, knowing what he meant. He, still, looked horrified at what he had just done. "Oh. My. God. I'm horrible. I'm sorry, Bella, that was out of line. I shouldn't have kissed you." That did it. Okay I get it if he was mad at himself but saying _that_ to the girl who he just kissed. I sucked up enough courage to do what I thought was best…So I slapped him. "OW!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!" He yelled at me. I glared at him defiantly.

"F.Y.I., EDWARD, DON'T TELL THE GIRL YOU KISSED THAT YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE KISSED HER IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET SLAPPED!" I screamed back at him.

"WELL WHAT IF HE DIDN'T MEAN IT!?" He yelled back. I laughed, it sounded off, humorless.

"WELL THEN TO BAD!" I yelled back. He ran his hands through his hair.

"BELLA, I SWEAR THAT I MEANT TO KISS YOU! I'M SORRY THAT I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON FOR DOING THIS TO YOU PUTTING YOU IN THE LINE OF FIRE FOR JESSICA'S ANGER! I'M SORRY FOR BEING OUT OF LINE! GOD, EVERY FREAKING THING I DO ENDS UP HURTING THE PEOPLE I LOVE AND I'M SICK OF IT! I HATE MYSELF FOR DOING THIS TO ALL OF YOU! I'M SICK OF MYSELF FOR DOING THIS TO YOU!" Edward screamed then I don't know how it happened, but I was standing up, screaming.

"SUCK IT UP, EDWARD! FIGHT BACK! _I'M_ THE HORRIBLE PERSON! _I'M_ THE PERSON WHO FREAKING DIDN'T PUSH YOU OFF OF ME! _I_ WAS THE ONE WHO DIDN'T TELL YOU TO KNOCK IT OFF! _I'M_ THE-" But before I could scream anymore Edward was standing up and kissing me, again. His lips were hard and they had an edge to it. After we both pulled away, we kept screaming at each other, telling the other that the other was wrong then he bent down to kiss me again. I closed my eyes, feeling tears sting my eyes after Edward pulled away from me.

"Bella, I'm-" I opened my eyes to glare up at him.

"Don't start, Edward." I said then looked down at the nearly forgotten album. "I just can't believe that one stupid picture cause all of _that_…" I muttered, mostly to myself. Edward crouched down next to the album.

"I know," he said I crouched next to him. Suddenly, he pulled me into his chest and buried his face in my hair, not that I was complaining. We stayed like that for who knows how long but, of course, Edward's phone had to ring. He glanced down at the caller ID and sighed. "Hi, Alice, no we were just leaving." Instinctively, I started picking up the things as Edward talked on the phone, absentmindedly handing me plates or a forgotten bottle of Jones soda. "Yeah, here she is." He handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked and then I heard Alice's hyper voice.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG-" I cut her off.

"Alice if you say 'OMG' one more freaking time I swear I will-" She cut me off.

"No! Jessica Stanley, La bimbo, Sluterella, and some other things, has been caught!" Alice squealed in my ear.

"Are you serious?!" I screamed. I felt like jumping around and dancing…actually I felt like kissing Edward again…

"Yeah," Alice's voice said, pulling me out of my thoughts, "remember how Rose and I were going to spend the day at the Hale's well…hahaha, funny story, actually…we didn't spend it anywhere of importance we kind of followed Jessica and Mike and yeah we had video cameras and our cells and we followed them up to First Beach and they started…getting it on….yeah, you get the story, right?" I just started laughing, earning me a weird look from Edward.

"Did you tell your brother?" I asked she laughed.

"Nope, we decided to have him see it live and in action…" I grinned. "Have Edward take you to First Beach and park next to us. We'll show you where they are." Then Alice hung up.

_**Girlfriend**_

"What was that about?" Edward asked Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett as we walked towards them because I didn't tell him why we were going here. Alice grinned up at him, the sunset making her hair look like she had funky colors in it. She shook her head and walked towards the beach. She started towards the cold ocean water when I grabbed her shoulder.

"Alice," I whispered urgently, she grinned back at me.

"Just wait. When I called it was about five minutes after… and so yeah we slashed their tires," I gave Alice a weird look. "Don't look at me like that! – and now their stuck…They are in a secluded spot about three miles up, towards the cliffs…so go and bring Edward, we'll come with." She told me and then walked, still smiling, towards Jasper. I followed her lead and walked towards Edward, who was leaning on the Volvo, talking to Emmett and Rose. He looked up and grinned at me. I walked over to him and sat on the hood of the Volvo.

"Hey, Edward, do you want to go on a walk with me?" I asked him he looked at me, thoughtfully and nodded.

"You guy's want to come?" Edward asked Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose they all nodded, sneakily grinning at each other. So all of us walked through the parking lot towards where Alice told me Mike and Jessica were. We all joked around, Alice kept giving Edward and I quizzical looks like we were hiding something from her, and Emmett made fun of me because I fell down when I tried to walk backwards. Then, finally, something in Alice's posture made me think we were close. I saw her look at Jasper and he looked at Emmett who looked at Rose who looked at me and then all talking stopped. We walked in complete and utter silence for about a minute before we saw the car. I saw, in the corner of my eye, Edward's brow furl.

"Isn't that Mike's-?" Edward's question was cut short by Mike and Jessica falling out of Mike's car, lip locked. I saw Edward's surprised face as Mike and Jessica noticed they weren't alone…and her boyfriend was standing over them. I heard someone take a picture. I heard a thump and then a low almost inaudible curse from Emmett and then another thump.

"Edward! Oh, god, that looked bad, didn't it?!" No duh, genius! Edward's shock quickly turned to anger.

"Yes, Jessica," he spat her name out like it was a curse. "It _did_ look bad. Actually, it looked more like a scene from some porno video!" Edward yelled back at her causing Emmett to laugh.

Cue thump.

"Edward, are you mad?" Jessica finally asked. I could just picture his emerald green eyes almost pitch black with anger.

"No, Jessica, I'm not _mad._" Heavy sarcasm. "NO _I'M PISSED_!!" He yelled.

"Edward, I'm-" Edward cut her off.

"Save it, Jessica!" He yelled. "We are finished! Have fun with Newton!" He yelled at her then the oh so smart Mike Newton decided it was time to butt in.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" He yelled in Jessica's defense.

"Save it Newton," Edward growled. Being the genius couple they were they kept talking to him. Then Mike said something that Edward really egged Edward on.

"Well maybe if you spent less time with Bella this wouldn't be happening." There was just one huge gasp and then Edward launched himself at Mike. By the time Emmett and Jasper dragged Edward off Mike, Mike had a black eye, bleeding lip, and a really badly bruised arm. Edward continued to struggle as Emmett and Jasper held his arms back. He kept spitting profanities at Mike, who was cowering on the ground, hiding his face with his hands. Jessica glared at me.

"This is your fault." She said to me. I laughed a humorless laugh.

"Yeah, getting caught cheating on your boyfriend, by your boyfriend, might I add, didn't do anything at all." I said with heavy sarcasm. She laughed.

"The only reason I was cheating on him was because you kept taking him away from me!" She whined I glared at her.

"No, it's probably because you're afraid of commitment!" I said to her, I was trying to keep my voice calm but I was failing…miserably.

"Pssh! Yeah, right, Swan! You are the reason we broke up! You and your slutty friends!" That did it everyone launched themselves at Jessica who ran back into the van.

We all Ended up landing on Mike.

"Get your ass back here!" Emmett roared, angry.

"How dare you?!" Rose yelled at her, her long blood red nails turned to daggers as Emmett had her on his back to keep her from murdering Jessica, even though he wasn't to far from murdering her himself for calling his Rosalie a slut. I pushed past all of them, climbed into the crappy van and slapped her….hard.

"If you have a problem with me don't drag my friends into this." I hissed and then punched her in the stomach. I simply turned as best as I could without hitting something, flipped my brown hair over my right shoulder, and walked/crawled away soon I was followed by my friends.

"Good God we're going to be arrested." Jasper said by the time we were back by our cars. I sighed and sat on the hood of the Volvo.

"Yeah…but it felt good. Real, real good. Actually it felt so good that I don't care it I go to jail!" I said Emmett grinned at me.

"Bella you sound like some psychotic mass murderer…" I punched him in the arm, while everyone but Edward laughed. I looked at Edward, concerned.

"Are you okay, Edward?" I asked him he turned his gaze to me.

"No, I just saw my girlfriend cheating on me then she called my friends sluts, I'm just peachy." He snapped. I nodded looking down.

"Seriously, man, we could just kill 'em. No more crazies….except for Bella…" Everyone laughed and Edward cracked a smile.

"'Nah….but I'll take it up on you later, maybe…" Again everyone laughed. We ended up staying at First Beach for a while. Emmett, who brought a cooler filled with food and soda's, made us all hot dogs. Edward looked at the fire as he chewed. I sat across from him in between Alice and Rosalie. I sighed and looked up at the sky I felt something move beside me as Alice and Rose said they were leaving. I nodded only going through the day's incidents and, to tell you the truth, the adrenaline of getting into a fight with Jessica was starting to wear off and I truly did believe that I was going to get arrested. I closed my eyes and hugged my knees to my chest and put my head face down on top of them. It was quiet except for the waves crashing lazily into the rocks and the cliffs but it was somehow still peaceful.

"Some day, huh?" Edward asked, his voice hoarse. I jumped to see him right next to me. I nodded and scooted over so he could sit next to me. He put his arm over my shoulders and pulled me into him.

"I can't believe we did that." I muttered, looking up at him he smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes.

"What part?" He asked I sighed and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Everything. From kissing you to getting into a fight with Jessica and kissing you and-" He caught off my rambling with his lips.

"Me neither, Bella, me neither." He said almost inaudibly when we broke apart, making me sigh. We sat in comfortable silence until Edward decided it was time for us to go. I looked back up at the sky and nodded. I stood up and felt a wave of lethargy wash over me. I swerved like I was about to fall but Edward, of course, didn't let that happen. He carried me bridal style to his Volvo he acted like I weighed ten pounds, not the 100+ I weighed. I buckled my seat and started at Edward as he put the left over items in the trunk. By the time we started I was almost unconscious, making Edward chuckle every time he looked at me, which ment he was almost always chuckling. Finally, after about ten minuets of Edward's speeding we were back at the Cullen's. Alice walked outside with Esme at her side.

"Did Rose-" yawn -"and Jasper go-" yawn-"home?" I asked reconciousness was coming slowly. Edward nodded.

"Yeah, they have to go to their Grandparents house in LA or something..." Edward said distracted. I looked over at him to see him with his "angry face" on. I shook my head and climbed out of the car, walking as well as a drunk person. Edward quickly hurried to my side and scooped me up in his arms again.

"Put her in my room, Edward, _we _are the ones having the sleepover, remember?" Alice's voice was a cross between anger and excitedness. Edward sighed, I could tell by the way his chest staied up for a few extra seconds, but complied. When we reached Alice's room Edward sat me down, smiled, looked like he wanted to kiss me or something, then walked over to the Loft. Alice pushed me in the door, locked it, then screamed.

"Still partially unnconcious here!" I screamed at her. She laughed and started jumping.

"What happened with you two!?" She asked/shrieked. I sighed and sat on the bed.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Then I sank into blissful unconsciousness.

_A/N: I hope you guys like it. It took me forever to do revisions of it and this is like six or seven pages so you should feel loved. Well anyway review!! ;o)_


	7. Chapter 7: Confrontations

A/N: Well chapter 7 is up

_A/N: Well chapter 7 is up! Ok just an F.Y.I here but I am going on vacation to Denver with my aunt in July then I have camp so I won't be posting for a while! Lol anyways enjoy! _

_**Chapter 7: Confrontations **_

It was about 2 in the morning when I woke up to Alice's bouncing. She looked hyper, something that is not unnatural for Alice. I groaned and rolled over on my side, nearly falling off her bed. Alice squealed and grabbed my hand. "Tell me EVERYTHING! Seriously, Swan, I mean **everything!**" I yawned in response and scratched my head. She groaned and pulled her hand away resulting in my falling off the bed, resulting in my hitting my head on the floor. Her head popped up above me, her eyes narrowed. "You'd better hurry up and tell me _**now!**_" She hissed I sighed and got up on my knees. Edward burst through the door in sweatpants, shirtless, his hair even more disheveled. I coughed to hold in a laugh. Alice quickly gave me her hand.

"What happened?" Edward demanded Alice flashed him an innocent grin at him.

"Bella rolled over and fell off the bed." It took almost all I had to cover up a snort. Edward looked at me then sighed and walked out. Alice glared at me again as she helped me up. She stood up and closed the door again. She walked back to her bed. "Spill, now." She said I sighed and put a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Okay where do you want me to start?" I asked she smiled.

"When you got into the car!" I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Okay well we were in the car and I started looking through his CD's then I found that Taylor Swift CD I had burnt about a year ago-" A laughing Alice cut me off.

"Are you," insert giggle, "serious? Edward has a _Taylor Swift_ CD in his," giggle, giggle, "car!? Haha! Total blackmail!" Alice almost fell off the bed, she was laughing so hard. I gave her a dirty look. She instantly shut up.

"Well we started listing to it," notice how I oh so carefully skipped over the part of me singing, "and then we got to this meadow it was so beautiful, Alice, you'd love it!" She nodded.

"You drove up to _the_ meadow? _Edward_, my _brothers_, meadow? Didn't you have to hike?" I sighed and shook my head.

"Yeah and there was a trail, too but that wasn't where it was." I made a face. Alice laughed.

"I'm sorry," she apologized between laughs.

"It's fine. Well anyways we hike up to the meadow and then we had a picnic and we started looking at the pictures," I sighed, closing my eyes remembering the way Edward had laughed at the pictures and how close he was to me… Alice waved a hand in front of my face to wake me up from my day dream.

"Earth to Bella!" She called I shook my head and smiled at her.

"Then we got to the pictures of the freshman production, do you remember that?" Alice made a face.

"I can't believe that we ended up in that stupid play! I mean come on! We didn't even freaking try out!" I nodded remembering glumly about the day the cast list was posted.

_FLASHBACK GIRLFRIEND STYLE_

_It was sunny in the usually rainy town of Forks. All of my friends and I were sitting next to a tree, with the exception of Alice who was playing on one of the branches, when one of my other friends, Angela, came running up to us. _

"_You guys!" She panted I smiled at her. _

"_Hey, Angela, what's up?" I asked her as I watched Alice hang upside down on a tree branch. She coughed. _

"_The cast lists are up!" Alice and I shrugged. _

"_So," Alice asked, "we didn't try out." Angela shook her head. _

"_Well, then, how the crap did you get to be the freaking leading rolls?!" She asked us. Alice and I looked at each other then tore ran towards the auditorium. _

_Alice got there before me. "No frigging way!" I heard her scream then she ran up to me and dragged me to the Drama teacher's office. "Mrs. Calloway how the crap did we get the leading roles? We didn't even try out!" Alice almost yelled, the old teacher continued sipping her coffee. _

"_That's what you get when you don't try out." _

_BACK TO THE FUTURE GIRLFRIEND STYLE_

"I still hate Mrs. Calloway, to this day. And we didn't even have drama, either!" Alice huffed I nodded in agreement.

"Well anyways we were looking at those then we found one of us hugging," Alice squealed, "then Edward said the words from the song for good-" Alice cut me off _again._

"Which ones?" She demanded I blushed.

"Because I knew you I have been changed for good." She squealed.

"SPLEE!" She squeaked then motioned for me to continue the story.

"Then he leaned his head and he kissed me!" Alice screamed.

"NO FLIPPIN WAY! SPLEE! OMG! SPLEE TIMES THREE (_Inside Joke don't ask_)!!" Edward once again ran into the room to see Alice jumping up and down and me rolling my eyes.

"Okay stop waking me up! It's only two thirty!" He yelled then stormed back upstairs. Alice giggled and looked at me.

"Go on!" I rolled my eyes.

"Well anyways he kissed me and then he looked all horrified," Alice screamed again and I shushed her.

"What a jerk!" She whisper screamed. I nodded.

"Then I slapped him," Alice gasped, she knew I usually wasn't a violent person.

"Dude! You must have been pissed!" She exclaimed. I gave her a dirty look.

"Are you done yet?" I asked her she nodded, making a show of locking her lips, throwing away the key and the key "exploding". She smiled and motioned for me to continue with the story. "Then we started yelling at each other then he kissed me, then we started yelling again, then he kissed me again then we sat down and started talking then he pulled me into his chest and we just stayed like that till you called." Alice screamed again. Edward burst into the room for a third time.

"SHUT UP AND GO TO BED!" He yelled at us. Alice screamed again and jumped off the bed to launch herself at him.

"Edward, Bella told me everything!" She squealed and then she had her frail looking finger pointed at the center of his chest. "And if you ever act like such a jerk after you kiss a girl then I will personally come and kill you, unless it's Jessica, but I'll still kill you anyways... Got it!?" Edward nodded, looking at me.

"Got it," he promised then turned to me, "you told her?" He accused me I nodded.

"She forced me to," I amended he rolled his eyes and came to sit down on the bed next to me.

"Ah, that's Alice for you." I laughed and Alice huffed.

"Wow, love you, too, brother and sister, dearest." I rolled my eyes and leaned into Edward's chest, then Alice's face went all glazy, she called it her epiphany face. As soon as she regained her color Edward grinned at her.

"Epiphany, Alice?" He asked she looked at us.

"You guys, Jessica is going to flip when she sees you with Bella on Monday! Not the good flip either! You guy's play it cool for like a month." Alice instructed Edward snorted.

"So what if I care?" Edward asked rolling his eyes pulling me into his chest. "This is just about our reputation, isn't it, Alice?" He asked shrewdly. Alice threw her hands up, exasperated.

"NO IT'S NOT! BUT JESSICA WILL GO ALL PHYSCO ON YOU GUYS AND THEN BELLA OR YOU IS GOING TO END UP GETTING HURT!" She yelled back at him. I broke out of Edward arms and hugged Alice. I was glad that she was looking out for us.

"Fine. One month. Starting Monday. Thank you for putting that into perspective. 'Night Alice, 'Night Bella." He pecked me lightly on the lips and walked out of Alice's room. Alice sighed and crawled into her bed. I followed her lead and just relaxed until I fell asleep.

_I really don't like this chapter, and I honestly get it if you don't review but next chapter is going to be where the action happens! I swear! REVIEW! (But I wont get mad if you don't ;D) _


	8. Chapter 8: Misery Business

A/n: Okay I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have excuses (I always will

**A/n: Okay I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have excuses (I always will!) Haha, so yeah, Colorado was awesome, then a Paramore concert (Which, by the way, ROCKED!!) and then Breaking Dawn…then school starts tomorrow… and it sucks!! New school…with my ex…..joy….well forget about me and READ!! **

**Chapter 8: Misery Business**

I woke up this morning to an annoying beeping noise that I was almost completely sure was coming from my stupid alarm clock. I groaned and rolled over on my side to look at what time it was. _6:13 A.M. Monday, March 15, 2008 _flashed across the screen in red. I pulled my pillow over my head and was about to fall back to sleep….Until my mother skipped into my room.

"Rise and shine, Bella!" I groaned and pulled the covers up over my head. "Ah, ah, ah, Bella! Time to get ready for school!" Is it just me or is she sounding like she was talking to one of the preschoolers she taught? "Hurry up- your dad's making eggs." I groaned again, but not for the same reason. It was apparent that I did _**not**_ inherit my cooking skills from my parent _that's_ for sure. I heard my mother skip out of my room and down the stairs. I pulled the covers off of me then got up, heading towards the clothes that I had set out the night before, a long sleeved shirt that read _I hate Monday's_ and a pair of dark was skinny-jeans. I pulled my P.J.'s off and pulled on my clothes. I grabbed my socks and walked downstairs.

My parents were sitting at the table, eating my dad's eggs, my father reading the sports section of the paper, my mother grading test papers, both taking occasional sips of their coffee. "Morning, Bella," they both said without taking their eyes off of what they were doing. I shook my head and poured myself a glass of orange juice and put the eggs in a plastic bag (Emmett likes them….I don't know why but he does….) I sat down and started reading the copy of _Wuthering Heights _that I had left on the table last night. I was just about to finish chapter 5 when I heard a knock at the door. I stood up to answer it, just noticing that my parents were gone. I hurried to the door to see Edward leaning next to the door, hands in his pockets, grinning at me.

"Hey," I breathed like I had just ran five miles. He smiled his crooked smile at me. He bent down to kiss me but Alice blared the horn. He groaned and shook his head.

"Because I can't greet you in the way I'd like to," he stuck his hand out, his head turned, shooting daggers at Alice who was messing with his stereo. I put my hand into his and shook it.

"Hold on, just let me grab my bag and jacket…" He nodded and stepped in after me. He grabbed my hand and followed me into the kitchen where his eyes landed on my book. He raised his eyebrows.

"Really, Bella, how many times have you read it?" He asked I rolled my eyes.

"How many times have _you_ read it, Edward?" I shot back at him, causing him to grin like a mad man.

"I can't say I've read it but I bet you've read it enough for anyone in Forks." I glared at him.

"You have issues with the classics!" I snapped at him as I picked up my backpack putting the eggs in the small compartment. When I turned to see his face he was fighting a smile. I rolled my eyes. I took a deep breath and went to go get my jacket but he let go of my hand and snagged my waist. I laughed and turned in his arms.

"Now, because my pesky sister is away, I will greet you in the way I would have loved to greet you earlier." Then he pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around him then Alice honked the horn. Edward broke the kiss, groaning. "I can't wait for this month to be over." He said so quietly I thought he was talking to himself. I pulled him along as I walked to get my jacket.

"Edward and Bella sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage then comes the baby in a baby carriage! That's not all that's not all; here comes the baby playing basketball! That's not all, that's not all, here come's the baby drinking alcohol!" Emmett screamed at the top of his lungs. It was no secret that Edward and I are an item at the Cullen household…And they never got tired of teasing us. No, seriously, ever. And when I say ever I mean _**ever**_! Even Carlisle and Esme tease us! And their supposed to be the adults!

"MY BABY WILL NOT BE AN ALCHOHOLIC!" I screamed at Emmett who was laughing his tiny little pea sized brain off, and Alice was raising her eyebrows. I blushed and sank down into my seat.

"Have anything to add to that, Edward?" Alice asked, raising her eyebrows even higher, if that's possible.

"Er, um, no. Bella said it all," I sank down lower into my seat. Edward let out a nervous chuckle and stomped on the gas peddle causing Emmett and Alice to slam back into their seats.

"You are paying for my visit to the chiropractor!" Alice screamed, I laughed and Emmett cracked his neck. It was silent for the rest of the ride, which took about five minutes, which I took the time to scroll through Edward's playlist.

"Ohhh! I love this song!" I said as I switched it to I Will Follow You into the Dark by Death Cab for Cutie. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Gah! Rose play's it non-stop in her car, it's driving me insane!" Which prompted me to turn it up to full volume.

"Nice," Edward said grinning as he turned to look at his brother who was in the fetal position, with his hands over his ears (**A/n: A look that only Chandler and Emmett could pull off)**

"I try," Edward smiled and skidded to a stop, causing Emmett to squish his face into the back of my seat.

"Emmett, please remove your face from the back of my girlfriends seat." I blushed a dark red when he said 'girlfriend'. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Come on, lovebirds, we have school, unfortunately, so come on." I nodded then I remembered the eggs in my backpack.

"Oh, Emmett, before you go, my Dad made eggs…you want 'em?" I asked him. He grinned and stole the bag from my hand. I suppressed a shudder and got out of Edward's toasty Volvo.

"Thanks, Bells," Emmett said as he stuffed his face with my dad's eggs.

"No, no, thank _you_, Em…" I said shaking my head…his taste buds must not have developed when he was a baby if he liked my dad's eggs….

"Come on, get to class…" The always cross Mr. Varner snapped I rolled my eyes and walked towards English with Alice and Edward.

The day passed relatively slowly, all of my classes, even the ones I had with Edward. I was half asleep when Edward towed me to lunch. I grabbed a can of Mountain Dew and a slice of pizza then I paid for my lunch then, when I got to our table, chugged my Dew.

"My, my, my, Bella, if you keep drinking like that you'll put on quite a lot of weight..." Said, in my opinion, the most annoying voice in the world.

"Screw you, Jessica, or better yet, go and play with Mike, or are you done with him now that you can start going out with him officially?" I snarled Edward and Emmett shared a look and Alice jumped to my rescue.

"Yeah, that probably what she did, Bella," Edward and Emmett really did look worried now.

"What's it to you?" Jessica snarled Alice laughed.

"I don't know, but, Bella, can you wait for our high school reunion? Jessica with ten kids, unmarried, boyfriend-less and living with her parents working at a Circle K, then us with our successful jobs, married happy…" Alice hissed the whole cafeteria was watching and for once I wasn't self conscious. But, even though no one but Jessica, Emmett, Edward, and I heard the comment that was still harsh…

"Who would want to marry _you, _tramp?" That did it. Alice lunged at Jessica her little fists punching everywhere she could reach. I pulled them apart.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled at Jessica the whole cafeteria was silent.

"You both are tramps!" She screamed I saw someone get up and head for the door. I had to hold Alice back from killing her, something that I kind of think she deserved.

"BITE ME!" Alice and I screamed at the exact same time. Jessica nodded then sank her teeth into Alice's arm then mine. That did it. Alice and I both started punching, the cafeteria erupted in screams. I saw my right wrist as I pulled it back for a punch and it was bleeding badly. I started to breath through my mouth. Jessica quickly grabbed a fistful of both of our hair. I screamed and punched her, hard, in the arm. She pulled harder at my head and kicked me. I puncher her in the gut. We were pulled to the ground when Jessica fell after I punched her. Then a team of teachers pulled us apart, thrashing and cursing at each other. We were pulled to the principal's office. I turned for a look at Emmett and Edward who were staring at us dumbfounded.

So Alice and I were sitting in the principal's office, getting lectured, a week of detention. Which Alice and I protested. "WHAT!?" Alice screamed when Mr. Greene told us we had detention.

"That's not fair!" I agreed with Alice who was standing up.

"SHE WAS VERBALLY ASSULTING US!" Alice screeched Mr. Greene nodded, uninterested.

"That's not what Ms. Stanley had to say…" Alice let out a strangled unintelligible curse.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! THAT'S NOT JUSTICE! I DEMAND A RETRIAL!!" She screamed Mr. Greene stood up.

"That is enough! Ms. Stanley will also have detention, if that makes you feel better."

"UNJUSTICE THY NAME IS FORKS HIGH!!" Alice screamed sounding uncannily like Emmett. Mr. Greene stood u, pointing at the phone.

"Call your parents, Ms. Cullen!" He demanded then shot a glare at me. "Ms. Swan can't you control her?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I'm her best friend, not her mother!" I said he rolled his eyes. "You can't make me, either!" I crossed my legs and put my arms behind my head.

"Ms. Swan call your mother after Ms. Cullen!" I nodded and looked intently at the number Alice was punching in. I noticed smiled, she was doing Edward's number.

"Hello? Oh, hi _dad_." Alice smiled at me. "Oh, yes, please, here he is." She handed Mr. Greene the phone. He talked with Emmett for a while then hung up.

"Ms. Swan, your turn." I took the phone from him and hit Edward's cell number.

"_Hello?"_ Edward's voice hesitantly answered. I smiled.

"Hi, dad," I said I could almost see Edward rolling his eyes.

"_Bella, I don't want to get involved if he finds out…." _I rolled my eyes.

"Dad I got detention for a week." Edward lost it.

"_What? Why? Bella she did most of it, you were using self defense!"_ Edward snarled.

"Yeah, yeah, hey, do you want to talk to him?" I asked.

"_Fine, hold on…" _

"Mr. Greene," I whispered, "my dad wants to speak with you." He had a look of pure horror on his face; he apparently didn't want to talk to my "father". He took the phone, talked for a few minutes then hung up.

"Your detention is now one day instead of a week." A very pale Mr. Greene announced. Alice nodded and we made our way out. We high fived each other.

"Hey, Alice, what time is it?" I asked she checked her cell phone.

"Hey, schools almost over, wanna ditch?" She asked I nodded and we went to sit in Edward's car for the remainder of the school day listening to Jack's Mannequin and Fall Out Boy the whole time.

**A/n: Okay so I know you'd probably get suspended if you got in a fight at school (Or at least at my school you would) so next chapter is a week after this one, I'll try to update soon, so cross your fingers (after you review, of course!) Enjoy and hit the little button that says review in the bottom left hand corner! :o)**


	9. Chapter 9: Breathe

A/n: Chapter 9 is up

**A/n: My first update since school started….joy….well, if any of you are having the same craptastic few weeks I have (If you don't lucky, lucky you) Not to sound pessimistic or anything…Haha, I AM a pessimist, though….Well anyway it's like two in the morning and I just went to see **_**House Bunny**_** totally awesome, by the way I totally recommend it to you if you want to go see it!! So yeah, enjoy the chapter! **

**Chapter 9: Breathe (I love, love, love, love, love, love, **_**LOVE**_** this song! It totally fits Edward and Bella. It's an unreleased song by Paramore, of course, my favorite band, and it's really good. It's just so sweet. You have to listen to it! And if you've already heard it and/or Paramore is your favorite band tell me in the review! Or PM me whichever is faster for you!) **

**BPOV**

**(ONE WEEK LATER) **

I sighed as I tossed random items that were scattered around my room as my hush-hush boyfriend was lying on his back, head hanging off my bed, smiling crookedly at me. I sighed, it was so hard to do _anything_ with him around…except kiss him, of course…

"Edward, stop staring at me!" I said for the umpteenth time today. I heard his low chuckle, I really didn't like being on the spot…even if it was just us…in my bedroom…alone…No, Bella, no! Bad, Bella, bad, my mind scolded me. I blushed, and without thinking, giggled. I heard the springs of my bed squeal and I felt Edward's strong arms wrap around my waist, he nuzzled my neck. I sighed.

"What's so funny?" He whispered into my neck, I shivered. Edward pulled back and spun me around so I was facing him.

"Nothing," I replied, somehow breaking free of his iron-hold. He sighed and handed me a shirt that I had thrown at him a while before. There was a few minutes of silence, not awkward or anything but just…peaceful…

"Lets go to the meadow….our meadow…" I smiled slightly, liking the way he said _our_.

"Okay, just let me grab my-" Before I could finish my sentence Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him, slamming his mouth onto mine. Even though we were, literally, watched constantly (Cough, cough, clue, clue, ALICE, clue, clue, cough, cough) we did have a _few_ serious make-out sessions…and let me tell you they were AWSOME!! It was like total fireworks going off in my head…and I was so wrapped up in my own little world I forgot to breathe…which Edward had to remind me to more than once…or twice…or three times…more like ten but whose counting? Oh, yeah, Emmett and Jasper (he and Rose got back last Tuesday) have a cruel bet about how many times Edward has to tell me to _breathe_!! I mean, honestly….oh, by the way, the kind Jasper, who only betted that I would have to be reminded 4 times is losing….Emmett betted 15. It's amazing that some of my closest friends are such… jerks…

Speaking of best friends, Rose has been acting totally strange, lately. She's been so moody, not saying she wasn't before, but more than usual. Alice has just been…hovering…not that I don't love her to death, because I do, but a girl needs to spend some time with her boyfriend! I don't even think she has _any_ time to do anything with Jasper because she's to busy stalking _us_!

Seriously, the people I hang out with…

Oh wait, then I just realize, Edward is opening his mouth. I opened my mouth and then…

I passed out.

Stupid Emmett. Stupid Bet. Stupid, stupid, stupid!!

"Bella," came Edward's voice, a mixture of concern and…something I can't pinpoint… It sounds like when my mom comes home from a day with the beasts she calls children and my dad sees she's covered in blood red paint and her clothing is torn in some places. It looks like she got stabbed or something, or, in my mind, looks like she spent the day with…kindergartener's!!

"I'm fine, I'm fine…" I mumbled he laughed and held me in his arms as I waited for my head to stop spinning (**A/N: LOOK AT HER HEAD SPIN! Hehehe! Oh, yeah, sorry…my bad…um, er, carry on…**) …which isn't working so well because Edward is just staring at me, his big green eyes smoldering, which totally isn't fair because I can't look away and I'll end up forgetting to do something important…like breathing…again…

So after a good fifteen minutes my head stopped spinning and Edward, not trusting me, swooped me up bridal-style and carried me downstairs. He was _such_ a show off…

"Show off," I mumbled as he set me down at the bottom of the stairs. He laughed louder and pecked my cheek, his eyes twinkling…lovingly? I smiled, in my head, of course, at the word. Then my stupid head started spinning again! I mean COME ON! Can my head stop spinning for five freaking minutes!!

"Love, are you alright?" Okay, now I really think I'm going to pass out. Not in the way crap-he's-in-love-with-me-I'm-screwed kind of way but the Holy-crap-he's-in-love-with-_me_ kind of way. _Was_ Edward in love with me? My stupid spinning head started to spin faster and my heart started to do the Samba.

I was a wreck.

But not the bad kind of wreck, either.

Edward repeated his question and I started to hyperventilate. Edward seemed scared, not like he was scared that I was going crazy, which I was, in the GOOD way, but that I was going to die. But, even though my stupid head was still spinning in a stupid fast circle, I could still come to one conclusion.

I'm pretty sure that I love Edward Cullen and, I'm pretty sure, he loved me back.

It took a few minutes but I started to breathe normally, to Edward's relief, silently we grabbed my jacket and walked towards his car. I saw him in my peripheral vision looking at me sideways. Once we were inside his car he grabbed my hand and smiled at me then started the car.

"So," Edward said smiling at me, "how much longer do we have to pretend that we aren't dating?" I groaned and rolled my eyes. Agreeing with Alice was the most stupid things I had ever done.

"Two weeks," I said Edward nodded and looked out the windshield, deep in thought.

"Bella," Edward asked randomly after a few minutes of silence, "what would you say if I had something completely serious to tell you and that it would be totally insane to think that-after two weeks I'd feel this way about you- but I do and…never mind." I turned to look at him. What was he about to say? What was he about to tell me? Was he going to say he loved me? Why did he drop the subject! Dang it! My head started spinning again! I didn't press him about it, though, partially because if I opened my mouth I'd be talking so fast even I couldn't be able to understand what I was talking about and because I'd probably pass out because my freaking head was spinning so fast.

I watched the trees as they blurred past Edwards car. I watched as he carefully parked his precious Volvo where the sidewalk ended near our meadow. I watched as he walked around the side of the car, his face showing that he was still deep in thought. I watched he opened my door, he offered me his hand. I glanced down at out hands, now carefully intertwined, and that was all it took. Any doubts I had about me loving him, even if he had any doubts about loving me, I didn't care. I loved Edward Cullen and that's all that mattered. Nothing mattered now except me and him. I felt tears prick my eyes so I looked down at the ground. I felt Edward's hand cup my face. I looked into his eyes.

"You okay?" He asked me, looking deep into my eyes, like he was looking for my soul. I smiled and ran my free hand through his hair.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." I replied, he grinned at me and kissed me softly.

"Okay, I lo-oh we'd better get going!" He looked nervous. Edward Cullen, _THE_ _EDWARD CULLEN _looked _NERVOUS_!! Wow. Wait! He was just about to say he loved me! My head started spinning _again_. Really why doesn't it just keep spinning because, honestly, it's always spinning whenever I'm with Edward…especially whenever were kissing…

"Oh, yeah," and with that we were off. Edward led the way, gentlemanly pushing ferns or tree branches out of the way for me. Then I'd blush, making him laugh. Finally, we made it to the meadow. Its beauty stung me as it did the last time I was here. I sighed and closed my eyes as Edward pulled me towards the center of the meadow then sat down on the ground, pulling me onto his lap. I pressed my head onto his chest and listened to the quiet beating of his heart. I felt him press his lips to the top of my head. We stayed like that for a while then I heard him take a deep breath.

"Bella, can I tell you something?" I looked up at him, my head started spinning again and my heart started doing the Cha-cha.

"Yeah," I squeaked. Seriously it was so high pitched it was a _squeak_. Edward smiled for a second then looked into my eyes, like he was looking for my soul again. Really, was he having trouble finding it, my soul, I mean. Am I a soul-less monster? Not that I minded looking into his eyes, his beautiful green eyes, but really, could he find it? Suddenly he stood up and started pacing around where I was sitting.

"It's totally okay if you don't feel the same way I do. I know it's a little...odd, I guess…that I feel this way about you with only two weeks of dating between us but I've known you, practically my whole life, and I guess I've always loved you, in a way." Holy Crap! Was he breaking up with me?! "But for all the time we've spent together…and whenever I kiss you, I know it's stupid, but I see fireworks when we kiss and Bella, I can't imagine a life without you." I think my heart just broke out of my chest and started dancing around my feet in its own original triumph-happy dance. Quickly he walked the few feet that were separating us and he dropped to his knees and took my hands in his. "Bella, I love you." I jumped on him and kissed him as passionately as I could muster. After a minute I broke the kiss and smiled at him.

"I love you, too," I replied cheekily then went back to kissing him.


	10. Chapter 10Unconditionally & Irrevocably

_A/n: I feel COMPLETELY horrible for not updating. Just lots of drama and all that fun stuff. So, because I have tons of drama I don't want to confront in my life, my (...Stephenie Meyer's...) characters will get their own! Yay! Haha, enjoy!_

_Chapter 10: Unconditionally and Irrevocably _

_Edwards' POV_

Sitting on the couch in my room, a book open on my lap, you'd expect me to be reading, right? Wrong. I was thinking. Thinking about how much my life has changed in the short period of time. Three weeks ago I was dating *insert cringe here* Jessica Stanley *insert bang head on the wall here*. Now I'm dating my best friend of 10 years. Bella was everything to me. Completely everything. I loved the way she looked at me when no one else was looking, then when I would catch her she'd smile and blush a light pink. She was completely amazing.

As my thoughts revolved in my head the door slammed open and a very apprehensive looking Emmett was standing in the doorway. I closed the book I wasn't reading, looking at him curiously. He was pale and he looked like he was about to hurl.

"Whoa. Em, what's wrong?" He ran a hand through his hair and closed the door. Something was wrong, seriously wrong. Emmett, of all people, had no clue what the meaning of the word _privacy _meant. If there was something to be said, he'd say it, no matter the consequences.

"It's Rose," he swallowed. "She thinks she's-" he stopped and looked at me, his usually brown eyes that reflected happiness and laughter were dead. "Pregnant." The word hung there, neither one of us spoke. Rosalie? Pregnant? At 18? This was…wow. That's really the only word I could come up with.

And apparently I said it out loud.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I know. I just can't _believe_ Rose, _my _Rose, could be having a baby. Not just _any_ baby, _my _baby. She's 18 for God's sake! She has a future! She's going to college, going to become an interior designer, become _something_! I totally screwed her over, Ed! I just murdered her chances. I'm a terrible person." That statement was more profound and shocking than telling me he was going to have a baby with his girlfriend.

"Em, she's not pregnant for sure." I tried to sooth him, but he was torturing himself. "Is she going to get a pregnancy test?" I asked quietly. He nodded.

"Bella's going with her. I – I just…couldn't. She was crying so hard, Edward. I hate myself. Truly, I do." I felt horrible for him. And for her. Her very strict parents would kick her out, disown her. She'd be all alone, 18 and pregnant. Emmett ran his hands through his hair and tugged. He felt so guilty. I heard a hesitant knock; I got up silently and opened the door. Standing there was Rosalie and Bella; both looked like they were crying. Rose was carrying a large bag and, once I had closed the door after they were inside, she pulled out, with a fresh set of tears, three pregnancy tests. Bella's fingers were laced with Rose's. She squeezed her hand and looked at Emmett, who had gotten up to wrap his arms around Rose, who started to shake. He walked her to the bathroom and closed the door once she was inside. Bella visibly swallowed and blinked twice. She sat down Indian style on the floor and we waited. The silence was defining; the tension was as thick as fog. I sat down next to her and laced my fingers with hers. She looked up and me, her doe-like eyes seemed concerned for her best friends. Rose opened the door after a few minutes and looked down at the pregnancy tests. We all looked anxiously at Rosalie, who had new tears in her eyes.

"Three positives."

_**Girlfriend **_

_**5 hours later **_

Rosalie was sobbing, being rocked back and forth by a horrified Emmett. Rosalie, along with innocent Jasper, who said if his sister went he went, too, was kicked out of the house and had nowhere to go. Jasper, who was livid, was pacing the room. Carlisle and Esme were conversing in the kitchen. Alice was sitting on the bottom step of the staircase, watching her true love pace around and around. Bella and I were sitting on the fireplace silently conversing with our eyes. No sound came from anyone except the occasional hiccup from Rosalie.

I guess this is how no one expected to be spending their Saturday. I guess this is how no one expected us to be like 10 years ago, two 18 year olds expectant parents, two teenagers showing up, kicked out of their house, and everyone waiting for an outcome.

Everyone was waiting for a resolution that would never come.

Rosalie was determined to keep the baby, no matter what happened. She was strongly against abortion and she couldn't bear to get attached to a baby for 9 months then give it up. She would be able to do it, I honestly don't know _how _she would but she would.

Esme and Carlisle walked into the living room, hands clasped, faces grave. Everyone stopped. The world stopped spinning. Everyone waited silently for one of them to speak. Esme swallowed and walked over to where Rosalie and Emmett were sitting. She gathered them both in her long arms. Bella bit her lip to keep from crying. Alice had tears silently streaming down her face; Jasper walked over to her and put his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. Everyone knew what Esme meant by bringing the two frightened 18 year olds who were in way over their heads.

"Emmett, Rosalie, we won't lie; we are very shocked that this could happen, that this did happen." It was Carlisle speaking, his low melodic voice making Rosalie look up, her big blue eyes as big a saucers. "Rosalie, we know you want to keep the baby, and we fully accept your decision." She started to cry again, smiling blindly at Carlisle, who had come to stand behind Esme, his hand on her shoulder. "We, also, know that you were kicked out of your home. Along with Jasper, and why, by the way, were you kicked out, Jasper?" In other words, they were asking if he got Alice pregnant. Jasper's arms tightened around Alice and he took a deep breath.

"They said Rosalie was a major disappointment and that she wouldn't make it in life. It made me mad so I told them if she was going, so was I. She doesn't deserve that," he hesitated for a moment, "and neither does the baby." There was a sharp intake of breath from Rosalie as she broke out of Esme and Emmett's arms she ran and hugged her brother, tears streaming down faster down her face. Jasper was not happy about the baby, to put it lightly; he wanted to kill Emmett, who, at this point, would tie the noose for him. Emmett truly hated himself for this.

"Now, Emmett, Rosalie, we want you to know that you have a place to stay. Here." Rose's hand flew to her mouth and she walked over to her surrogate-parents and hugged them both long and tight. Emmett looked shocked and then stood up and walked out the door. Rosalie broke away from Esme and walked after him, calling his name. After a few minutes she came back in, sobbing. Esme, Bella and Alice ran towards her; hugging her, reassuring her, telling everything was going to be alright. She broke away and stormed up the staircase. We all stared after her, no one knowing what to do. We all sat there for a good hour until Emmett walked into the living room. Esme got up and walked towards him and slapped him hard over the back of the head. He looked down at the ground, sadly.

"Is she okay?" He asked quietly, Esme hit him again and told him to go upstairs and talk to her. Alice looked at him, at his jeans pocket and screamed. Bella's eyes went wide when she saw what was in his pocket.

Just barley peeking out of the pocket was a black velvet jeweler's box.

Emmett was going to propose to Rosalie.

He started his climb up the stairs and we all waited for a moment then made excuses to go upstairs, to spy. Before Bella and I could go we heard Rosalie screaming at Emmett. We all raced up the stairs, pretty much thinking screw the excuses. Carlisle and Esme were crouched by the door, Esme had her camera ready. There was a crack and we were all trying to see in. Rosalie was standing and Emmett was kneeling at her feet.

"Rose, I love you. I am so sorry I did this to you, but I'm happy. I'm happy that this baby gives us the chance that I was saving for after graduation. Rose, my love, will you marry me?" Jasper clamped his hand over Alice's mouth and I followed suit with Bella. Rose silently nodded, tears streaking her face. He slipped the ring on her finger and hugged her middle, kissing her stomach, he whispered something, and it looked like "I love you baby." Bella and Alice couldn't stand it anymore they had to walk to Alice's room to keep their sobs quiet. Jasper and I looked at each other and followed them. They were both on the floor, sobbing. I crouched next to Bella, pulling her into my chest.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked quietly in her ear, she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"It was just so," insert sob here, "_romantic_! Who would have guessed that _Emmett_ would ever be romantic?" She laughed and shook her head.

She truly thought that this would work out, and, deep down, I knew it would, too.

_A/n: Once again, SORRY for not updating in like a year. Hope you liked the chapter, and, oh, yeah, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	11. Chapter 11: Karaoke Party

_A/n: So, yeah, I'm on a role, Whoo! My boyfriend is gone so, haha, I've been working on school work (yeah, I _know_ what teacher, in their right mind, gives students a project over summer!? Apparently, my new AA English teacher 8/) and updating Girlfriend! I'm getting all the chapters worked out and yeah. I'm pretty sure I'm going to end Girlfriend at Emmett and Rose's graduation. Should I do a sequel? Tell me in your review if you think that I should. Thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter and I love you all for it. Thank you now enjoy chapter 11!!!_

_Chapter 11: Karaoke Party (Yeah, because the last chapter was sort of a downer I decided to make this one amusing…CUE TAYLOR SWIFT AND HANNAH MONTANA!!! And, also this is pretty much a monthly ritual for me and my friends so some of this is actually true. Yeah, once you start reading you'll demand me and my friends get dumped in the Loonie Bin :P) _

_Alice's POV (I love Alice, if you can't tell, and this sounds like an Alice kind of chapter and also I haven't really done a chapter where you actually get to see the real Alice, well my version of Alice, sooo…yeah. Enjoy) _

I sat in our lounge with the parents-to-be, the love of my life, and Edward and Bella. We were just sitting there.

That's all we were doing.

Seriously, that's all.

Rosalie was exhausted, since she and Emmett had been moving boxes into the house in the woods a short distance away. It was right by the river, which would be, like, so cool to live in, you know?

I put my hand in my pocket and the debit card was sitting there, mocking me.

I wanted to shop.

I turned and looked at Jasper, my face sliding into the perfect pout I perfected when I was 10 and a half. He looked at me warily. He knew what I was up to.

"Jazz," I started the batted my eyes at him. He couldn't resist that. "Jazz, I'm so _bored._" He looked up at the ceiling. I almost smiled, I was winning.

"Alice, no. I'm tired." He said irritably then kissed my hair. I was shocked. He – did he just – no that isn't possible.

"But, J-a-a-a-z-z-z-z," I whined kissing his neck, he took a deep breath then looked me in the eyes.

He looked like he was about to give up.

I was wrong.

"Alice, no." And with that the subject was closed. I let out a huff of anger and stormed out of the room.

I was just so bored.

_So. Bored. _

I walked into my room and looked around. It was time I redecorated, paint the walls, and get new furniture, all that fun stuff. I walked into my huge closet, which was larger than my room, and saw a karaoke machine in the corner. A smile lit up my face.

I had an idea! I grabbed the karaoke machine, and held it so the CD's wouldn't fall out, and ran back to the lounge.

"I have an idea to cure us of our boredom!" They all looked at me like I was crazy. I wasn't crazy, I was sane.

…Somewhat…

…Not really…

But whatever, I had a genius idea, which they would _love_. Bella sighed warily.

"Alice, what are you doing with a karaoke machine?" Oh honestly, were they that dense? I rolled my eyes and started sorting through CD's. Taylor Swift, Paramore, Panic at the Disco, Fall Out Boy, Hey Monday, Hannah Montana *cringe*, Casacada, the Killers, Jack's Mannequin, Evanescence, Weezer, and, I grinned, Michael Jackson.

"My dears and Edward," I stuck my tongue out at him to let him know I was joking; he smiled and rolled his eyes. "We are going to have a karaoke party. Hosted by yours truly," I smiled and was met by blank faces; well at least Rosalie looked more awake… "I'll choose who goes first, and that will beeee…" I looked around and my eyes rested on my first victim. "Edward." He groaned and looked at the ceiling. What is it with him and Jasper looking at the ceiling? "So, anyway, rules are, person who picked you chooses the song, you have to sing it, no matter what. No tag backs. That is all, now let me plug it in and I'll choose Eddie boy's song." I smiled and turned to plug it into the flat screen. I sorted through the songs and picked the artist and song I wanted. I smiled once I gave Edward the mic.

He was going to hate me after this.

But from what Bella told me, he had one of her CD's in his car.

I smiled again and sat on Jasper's lap, waiting for the song to start.

_You Belong with Me – as in the style of Taylor Swift _popped up and flashed across the screen. Edward turned and glared at me. I smiled and waved at him as Emmett laughed, Rosalie smiled. I was happy that this was making them happy; they hadn't been like their regular selves since they found out. In fact, tomorrow was Rosalie's first doctor's appointment to see how far along she was and if the baby was healthy.

He glared at me once more and then the song started.

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend; she's upset, she's going off about something that you said 'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do." Bella grinned, she'd been there, done that. Hmm, maybe she should have done this song?

"I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night, I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like and she'll never know your story like I do.

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts she's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time!

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you been here all along, so why can't you see? You, you belong with me, you belong with me.

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be, laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself, 'hey, isn't this easy?'" Yeah this was Bella's old theme song…

"And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town, I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down, you say you're fine, I know you better than that hey, what ya doing with a girl like that? She wears high heels, I wear sneakers, she's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers, dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time. If you could see that I'm the one who understands you been here all along, so why can't you see? You belong with me! Standing by and waiting at your back door, all this time how could you not know? Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me." Edward pulled a laughing Bella off the couch and started mock-dancing with her. That made everyone laugh and clap and whistle.

"Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night. I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry, and I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams, think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me. Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? Been here all along, so why can't you see? You belong with me. Standing by and waiting at your back door, all this time, how could you not know? Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me. You belong with me have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me? You belong with me." I clapped harder and smiled at Edward who had Bella caught by her waist and kissed her. She blushed and smiled at him once they broke away. I squealed. I couldn't help it. They were just _so cute_!

Emmett grinned, "Hey, Ed, looked like you already memorized the lyrics!" Everyone laughed except Edward and Bella.

"Emmett, you're up," Edward said, grinning, picking out a CD. Emmett picked up the mic and looked at him.

"Bring it, little bro." Edward grinned.

"Oh I will."

"Doubt it."

"Don't be so sure." Emmett rolled his eyes.

Edward grinned and slid the CD in the machine.

_Best of Both Worlds – as in the style of Hannah Montana _(_A/n: In every fan fic that Emmett has to sing, he sings Hannah Montana. I decided to go with the flow and have him rock out to Hannah :P) _Emmett stared at the screen, at Edward, then at the screen again. Edward grinned and sat down, pulling Bella onto his lap. Rose was laughing so hard she was snorting. She looked like she was about to pass out.

"Would double as a superstar, who would of thought that a girl like me?

Come on best of both, you get the best of both, yeah best of both

The best parts that you get to be who ever you wanna be, you get your face in all the magazines, pictures and autographs.

You know the best of both worlds, mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both!" Emmett started dancing and trying to do the moonwalk. Yeah, the _Michael Jackson _moonwalk to a _Hannah freaking Montana _song. Oh, if only I had a camera…

You get the best of both worlds, then you rock out the show, chillin' out take it slow  
You get the best of both worlds!

But big time when you play your guitar

Yeah you get to be a small town girl, but school's cool cuz nobody knows, livin' two lives is a little weird hear your songs on the radio, you go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)" He used a false falsetto voice making everyone start to laugh (well harder than we already were)

The best of both worlds

Mix it all together (oh, yeah) and you know that it's the best of both worlds, you get the best of both worlds

Then you rock out the show chill it out, take it slow

You get the best of both worlds but on stage you're a star

In some ways you're just like all your friends it's really you but no one ever discovers yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun

You get the best of both worlds Chillin' out, take it slow then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

You get the best of both worlds without the shades and the hair you can go anywhere

You get the best of both worlds mix it all together oh yeah it's so much better cuz you know you've got the best of both worlds

Hottest styles, every shoe, every color you get the limo out front

Come on, oh yeah. Why, thank you. Thank you very much," he mock bowed and kneeled down to choose a song. "Alice, your turn dahling." Okay, something was majorly wrong with Emmett (well something different than usual).

We all took turns singing and, just because we couldn't help ourselves, we all got a mic (and when we ran our of mic's we got Sharpies) and turned on Human by the Killers.

_(A/n: FYI this is true. I was singing into a sharpie and, I have to say, twas quite fun. I totally recommend it to anyone…just not with some of my friends, the crazy people.)_

"I did my best to notice  
When the call came down the line  
Up to the platform of surrender  
I was brought but I was kind  
And sometimes I get nervous  
When I see an open door  
Close your eyes  
Clear your heart  
Cut the cord." Rosalie sang into the microphone.

"Are we human?  
Or are we dancer?  
My sign is vital  
My hands are cold  
And I'm on my knees  
Looking for the answer  
Are we human?  
Or are we dancer?" We all sang into our mic/Sharpies, dancing around like idiots.

"Pay my respects to grace and virtue  
Send my condolences to good  
Give my regards to soul and romance,  
They always did the best they could." Edward started singing along with Jasper.  
"And so long to devotion  
You taught me everything I know  
Wave goodbye  
Wish me well..  
You've got to let me go"

"Are we human?  
Or are we dancer?  
My sign is vital  
My hands are cold  
And I'm on my knees  
Looking for the answers  
Are we human?  
Or are we dancer?" We all sand again

"Will your system be alright  
When you dream of home tonight?  
There is no message we're receiving  
Let me know is your heart still beating" Bella, Rosalie and I sang/screamed this part, Bella and I on top of the couch, screaming into the Sharpies.

"Are we human?  
Or are we dancer?  
My sign is vital  
My hands are cold  
And I'm on my knees  
Looking for the answers You got to let me know." We were all screaming by this point. I heard Esme's muffled laughter on the other side of the door.

"Are we human?  
Or are we dancer?  
My sign is vital  
My hands are cold  
And I'm on my knees  
Looking for the answers  
Are we human  
Or are we dancer?" The boy's then decided it would be cool if they started dancing with us. On the couch. Emmett was the only smart one (Wow, never though I'd say that!) and was dancing with Rose, safe on the ground.

"Are we human?" Emmett asked this question.  
"Or are we dancer?" Rosalie smiled as Emmett twirled her.

"Are we human  
Or are we dancer?" Esme burst in the door holding a digital camera.

"This," she gasped, wiping tears from her eyes, "is gold." She laughed once more then walked downstairs. We all looked at each other then Emmett sighed.

"I'd better get Rosie home. All this…well, whatever this was, probably tired her out." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I am not tired." And, just to prove her point, she yawned. Emmett smiled and gently took her hand.

"Come on, darling." He smiled at the rest of us and waved with his free hand. "Bye guys, see you in the morning." He and Rose walked out smiling and blissfully happy. I smiled, all in a day's work for Alice Cullen, couple fixer extraordinaire.

Yeah, I gotta work on the title, but you got it, right?

Bella looked sadly at Edward. "I got to get home. I have work in the morning." That, apparently, wasn't a good enough answer for him.

"Nope, no dice. You, my love, are staying her. With me – eh, Alice." The four of us smiled, what a lie. He knew as well as I did that we'd be with our significant others. Jasper was in Emmett's old room, considering Emmett was moved out, engaged and an expectant father. Even though it'd only been 3 days we slept with each other every night. We didn't do anything, not with what happened to Rose and Em, but we just cuddled, which I was perfectly fine with. But, tonight I didn't want to sleep.

I wanted to shop.

I looked at the people surrounding me then down at Jasper's watch. It was only 9:30 and I was bored. I smiled thinking of the only store that was close and wasn't closed.

Wal-Mart.

But before I could tell them my evil plan Esme walked in and asked if we could get some milk and eggs for her, she was making her original pancakes for breakfast tomorrow morning. We all jumped up and I was grinning, this was going to be good.

_**Girlfriend **_

We pulled up in the Wal-Mart parking lot a good 5 minutes later because of Edward's insane driving. The lot was mostly empty except for a few cars and a Van.

Mike's van.

I grinned, today was going to get better and better. I pointed and started to tell everyone my plan.

Everyone's reaction was different but they were all happy about we were going to do. I dragged Bella inside and into the bathroom and started to make her look creepy and dead. Once I finished, I smiled, she looked scary. This was pretty much the second step of our plan from when we dumped butter on Edward. I hurried to the teen section and got the most hideous looking dress with this ugly floral design and some black flip-flops, paid for them and returned to Bella, who was smiling.

"Scary, Bells," I muttered as I handed her the dress and shoes. She walked into the larges stall and started to change.

"Where are Edward and Jasper?" She asked, her voice muffled from her shirt. I looked at my nails and answered.

"They're getting the milk and eggs, I ran into them when I was getting the shoes." Bella gave a noise of understanding. I looked through my bag till I found the scissors I always carried with me, for alterations and such. Once Bella exited the stall I started cutting the bottom of the dress, the sleeves, I entirely removed one then frayed part of the stomach and smeared it with brown eyeshadow. I took a step back and admired my work. She looked like she was in Shutter, I smiled happily and told her she was finished. She nodded. My phone started vibrating in my pocket. I had a text message.

_To: Alice_

_From: Jazz 3 _

_Found dumb and dumber. In the pharmacy, isle 4. Go! _

I closed my phone and motioned for Bella to follow me. We walked to the pharmacy isle to find Mike and Jessica looking at condoms. I nearly gagged, wishing there was some kind of brain bleach near by. I shuttered.

The lights went out after a second, the only light was over Jessica and Mike's head. Bella grinned then put her hair in her face then started walking towards them with her arms out like a zombie. She was twitching and, really, it freaked me out at how good she was at this. She started making a groaning noise in the back of her throat and looked at them, her dark brown eyes looking black. Jessica turned and screamed, walking backwards into Mike. Bella twitch-walked up to them and muttered something in their ear that sounded like what a dead person would sound like.

She grabbed Jessica's hair with one hand and her throat with the other. "Kill," she groaned then moved her hand from Jessica's hair to Mike's throat. He was whimpering like a girl. I looked down and saw he had a wet spot on his pants. He freaking peed his pants! I clamped my hand over my mouth and turned, seeing Edward and Jasper, laughing, both their phones out, recording it. I smiled and looked back to see Bella twitch-walking her way back towards my hiding spot. The lights turned back on. By that time Bella had disappeared and was running back to the bathroom laughing maniacally. I started after her, scared. I looked at Edward, who was smiling like an idiot.

"She's amazing, isn't she?" I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Mhmm, so I'm going to help get her back in her normal clothes and get the make – up off, okay? Go, look around." I saw Edward looking at where Mike and Jessica were, sobbing. He grinned and looked at the shelf above him. I looked at Edward, my mouth open. No. No way in _hell _was he going to have sex with my best friend right after my brother and other best friend found out they were pregnant! I pointed at him.

"Don't you even _think _about it, Edward. Or I swear I will castrate you. I swear you are _such_ a teenage boy." He swallowed and nodded. I looked meaningfully at Jasper, too. "Keep an eye on him, will you?" He smiled and nodded. I walked to the bathroom, thinking.

What would I do if I found out Edward and Bella were going to have a baby? Freak. I mean, as bad as it sounds, it was pretty expectant, Rose wanted kids, just not this early. But, Bella, sure she wanted kids, but when she was well into her 20's.

I shook my head as I walked into the bathroom, seeing Bella washing off the make – up with water and a paper towel. It was all gone. I pulled out the clothes from my bag and handed it to her.

"You gonna spend the night?" I asked her, she peeked her head over the stall.

"Yeah, sure. Your house is probably closer to work than my house." She ducked back down, and then threw the dress at me. I stuffed it in my bag and sat on the sink. I heard someone coming in so I hopped off and started washing my hands.

Jessica Stanley entered the bathroom. To warn Bella that she had joined I said in my fakest voice "Oh! _Hi_, Jessica!" I cringed at the way my voice sounded. I sounded like the way you'd expect _Barbie _to talk.

I am not _Barbie_.

I am not tall, tan or blond. I am short, pale and I have black hair, I am _not Barbie, _I am Alice.

Jessica looked up and blinked. Her eyes hardened.

"Alice," She nodded. She checked her reflection in the mirror. "Did you just get here?" She was trying to be polite. Ha. Ha, ha. I laugh.

"Yup, Bella, Edward, Jasper and I came to pick up some groceries for Esme." She smiled at the mention of Edward. Oh, no. This isn't going to be good. Bella came out of the stall, glaring daggers at Jessica. Jessica returned the favor. She quietly walked out of the bathroom, after washing her hands, wiping them off on her jeans. She was walking like she had somewhere to go. Jessica smiled.

"I think I'm going to go. Nice talking to you, Alice." I looked at her, stunned.

"Likewise." I didn't go out with her because I still had soap on my hands. About three seconds later I heard a shrill scream. I ran out of the bathroom, leaving the faucet running. Standing in the entrance was Jessica, her hands over her mouth staring at Edward and Bella.

Who were currently making out.

Crap.

I _knew_ this was going to happen. I_ told _them it was going to happen, too. I just suspected it would be at school, with witnesses. Not at Wal-Mart.

Who could have guessed? Who could have known? Well, crap. You'd think that maybe, just maybe, there could be just one piece of drama in my life.

Haha, no.

Just. No.

I sighed and waited for it all to start. For Mike to come, for the screaming to come. I closed my eyes and shook my head and walked towards the bench and sat down next to Jasper. It was going to be a long night.

_A/n: Cliffhanger! So, how'd you like Alice's point of view? Why don't you tell me? In a review. Yeah, do that :D haha. _


	12. Chapter 12: All I Wanted

_A/n: Sorry for not updating for a while, once again, everything's been hectic. Haha, so I've been working on this in my Creative Writing Class (I know, my school rocks!) so I should be done…sometime this year. Sad, I know. But next time you review (and please do!) tell me if I should do a sequel, okay? Please and thankers you! _

_Chapter 12: All I Wanted (Yeah, from the new Paramore CD "Brand New Eyes") _

_BPOV _

I could barley conceal my grin inside the bathroom stall as I changed back into my normal clothes. Today, no matter how…_odd_, simply…_rocked._ I had to admit (though I'd never admit it to her) Alice was a genius.

I heard footsteps coming from outside, I peered under the stall to see the shoes. Those hideous shoes.

The black shoes that was usually accompanied by a tin-foil purse.

Jessica.

"Oh! _Hi_, Jessica!" Alice cried in the fakest voice I had ever heard in my entire life. I peered through the crack to see Jessica's face in the mirror, hardened eyes but a sweet smile. What a whore, I thought.

"Alice," she nodded, thin lips pursed tightly as she 'admired' her 'beautiful' face in the mirror. "Did you just get here?" It was all I could do not to laugh. She was probably worried about protecting her precious boyfriend's reputation (although, frankly, they put their reputations in the paper shredder after word got out, officially, that she was cheating on Edward with that douche bag…I mean Mike)

"Yup," Alice answer chirped, "Bella, Edward, Jasper and I came to pick up some groceries for Esme." My fingers curled into a fist when I saw her smile in mention of _my _Edward. My vision turned red. I could have killed her, quite easily.

I opened the stall door, glaring at Jessica, which she returned. Alice gave me a warning look. I didn't pay attention. My mind was on my plan. My plan for revenge. Revenge from all the times I had to listen to him talk about _her_, revenge for finding them making out on the couch _numerous_ times, revenge for her cheating on him. She deserved worse than what I was going to do, but I was going to get _her_ back for once. Stomp on _her_ heart in those ugly shoes and beat her to death with the tin-foil purse.

Edward was mine and no one, let me repeat, _no one_ was going to take him away from me.

_Especially _her.

I marched out of the bathroom like a woman on a mission. Edward was leaning near the drinking fountains. I smiled at him, and grabbed his hand. "Bella," he warned me in a cautious voice, looking over his shoulder. I was ticked. I was sick to death of having to hide. I was sick of having her over us. I wanted to be able to hold his hand. I don't care where, just anywhere in public, even if it _IS_ Wal-Mart!!!

"Edward," I giggled. Then I locked my arms around his neck and shoved my mouth on his. He attempted to break away, but I kept him close. Finally, he started to kiss back. I grinned against his now-hungry lips.

I heard a gasp and I didn't stop. He didn't stop either. I heard the clicking of Alice's shoes. We didn't stop. Then I felt someone grab the back of my hair and pulled. I pulled away and swung my arms at the person behind me. But it wasn't who I expected.

It was my dad.

I thought I could just die. My _father_ found me making out with _Edward Cullen _in the middle of _Wal-Mart._

I am going to die.

"Hi, dad," I greeted weakly. He glared at me and, even though he was about 2 inches shorter than Edward, stormed up to Edward, who I thought was going to _die._ Alice looked even paler; Jasper looked like he was going to puke.

"Get in the Cruiser, Isabella." My stomach dropped. I nodded and looked apologetically at Edward.

"Love you," I mouthed to Edward miserably and started to walk. When I walked past Jessica, who was standing in the bathroom doorway, she gave me a smug look that made me want to sob. I felt tears sting my eyes. Poor Edward.

I didn't exit the store when I heard the yelling begin and I started to cry. I crawled into the back seat of the Cruiser and curled up into a ball.

This was my fault and Edward was taking the blame.

I'm a horrible person.

It was about 10 minutes before my father, red faced and fuming, entered the car. He didn't speak and neither did I. We pulled up at home and he turned the engine off and stormed inside.

I slowly opened the door and walked through the drizzling rain into the toasty house. "Isabella, would you mind telling my _why _you were making out with _Edward Cullen_." He spat his name out like it was a curse. My eyes filled up with tears once more. My mother, donned in fuzzy pink slippers and bathrobe, came down the stairs.

"Charlie, Bella, what the _devil _is going-"

"Your daughter was in the middle of Wal-Mart_ making out _with _Edward Cullen_." My mother had a look on her face that looked like a cross between being ecstatic and horror.

"Bella…" Her voice trailed off. My father glared at me.

"Isabella, you are _not _going to see that boy _ever _again. Do you understand me?" I felt the breath rush from my lungs. Tears flooded out of my eyes.

So, this is my punishment.

"He's all I want…" I said quietly, tears threatening to rush onto my cheeks. He let out a bark of a lap.

"Never again, Isabella. Never." He's all I want, all I need. What did my father know about this? What did he know about Edward and me? How did he know what I need? I'm not three anymore and he can't choose _anything _for me. Now _or _ever.

"No," I said quietly, barley above a murmur. My father's eyes flashed.

"What?" He hissed, my temper flared.

"NO!" I yelled in his face. He grabbed my wrist and squeezed as tight as he could.

"Charlie, you're hurting her!" My mom yelled out, tears pouring down her face. He released and I pulled my throbbing hand to my chest.

"You will _not _see him while you are living in my house." I nodded and walked towards the door.

"Fine! I'll just leave then!" I opened the door and then slammed it down behind me. I walked through the rain, slowly feeling the rain pick up. I continued sobbing, unable to see as I walked down the main road. I sat down on a curb and put my head in my hands.

I picked my head up and saw a speeding car's lights turn the corner. It was a shiny silver Volvo.

My prince had come to save me.

He jumped out of the car and wrapped me in his arms. He kissed my forehead repeatedly. "Bella, are you crazy?!" He asked me, shrugging out of his leather coat and putting it on me. "Get in, my love," he said tenderly, I smiled weakly. Edward turned the head up on high and refused to take his jacket back. "Bella, you almost gave me a heart attack when your mother called and said you were gone. Bella, what made you leave?" I started crying again.

"My," sob, "father." He nodded understandingly and squeezed my hand. "He told me I couldn't see you, and I got mad and I walked out…" He nodded and kissed my frozen knuckles.

"Bella, it's not my right to get in between you and your family…" My eyes flashed. He was _not _getting off that easily.

"Edward. Mason. Cullen. Don't you _dare _say that one more time. _YOU _are what I want. What I'll always want. If you don't think the same thing, well too freaking bad." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I feel the same way, love, don't worry." I smiled happily at him. "I love you, Isabella Swan." I grinned even wider.

"That's why I'm here."

_A/n: Cheesy, I know but, still, Edward is her knight in a shining Volvo, after all, haha. Well REVIEW! Thanks : )_


	13. Chapter 13: My Whole World

**A/n: Merry late Christmas and a Happy New Year! Sorry for the wait. I've had TONS of homework/projects. *gag*. THEN I got a new laptop! Yay! Guess who didn't save the awesome-tastic thirteenth chapter! Face to palm. I know. Epic fail on my part. **

**But I got a new story up! If you like Alice and Jasper READ IT! . The creep-o smiley face commands you! Haha just kidding ;) **

**Ooh, well, enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 13: My Whole World**

**Rosalie's Point of View **

**5 months later- August **

"I'm fat." I complained as I watched the opening credits for _Music and Lyrics_ with Alice and Bella. I looked at the two of them, sitting straight up on chairs, looking at each other. They knew what kind of rats nest they were in.

They had _finally_ smartened up and decided to stay quiet.

I only wish my boyfriend had.

_Fiancée,_ I corrected myself with a small smile. Emmett and I were getting married and having our babies.

Yeah, _babies_.

I was having twins. A boy and a girl.

When we found that out, I thought Emmett was going to have an aneurysm. He was oddly quiet and when we were walking to our car he exploded. Not just a "YEAH!" or a "WHOO!".

No. _Never_ that. It _w_asEmmett, after all.

He screamed out, in the middle of a Seattle parking lot: "I AM A SEX GOD!!!!"

You gotta love him.

The baby kicked. I rubbed it. Not long now. I was 8 ½ months. I didn't have too long.

Hugh Grant in ridiculous 80's hair popped up on the screen (No pun intended. His band name in the movie was 'PoP'). There was another kick. I winced.

"You okay, Rose?" Bella asked, looking at me. I shot her a glare.

"Yes, I'm fine." I snapped. Then I felt bad. "Sorry Bella," I sighed. She smiled and nodded, returning her attention to the movie. Alice was singing along with the music. The baby kicked again.

"Shut up, Alice." I snarled and the baby kicked again. "Ouch," I muttered. They both looked at me. "What?" I asked. The baby kicked again. "OUCH!" I felt water come from my legs. "HOLY SHIT!" I yelled, causing both babies to kick. I rubbed my belly, wincing. "Sorry, babies…"

"DID YOUR WATER JUST BREAK!?" Bella yelled. I gave her a 'no duh, stupid' look.

"No shit, Sherlock." I muttered. Ouch. "Ow. Ah! Call Emmett! Call an - AH! - ambulance!" I screamed. I don't like pain, I don't like pain, I don't like pain. Bella whipped out her cell phone and Alice jumped up and down in her seat.

"What are you going to name them?" Names? Oh, God, I don't remember what I was going to name them. Crap. They're going to live the rest of their lives with the names 'Thing 1' and 'Thing 2'. Oh, I'm a horrible mother already.

"I don't know. Get me to the hospital." Alice clucked her tongue.

"Are you getting a C-section or are you going to do it natural?" Crap. A baby kicked again, reminding me of what I had decided.

"Natural, now get me to the hospital!" I yelled.

"Did Emmett decide that?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"No, you moron, I did! Get me to the hospital!" Alice smiled.

"Oh. Okay then." She just sat there like nothing was going on. A baby kicked hard again.

"DAMMIT ALICE GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL!!!!" I screamed. Bella re-entered the room.

"Emmett's going to meet you at the hospital. He'll be there before you. Okay?" I huffed and nodded. The got me up off the couch and walked me to my new Volvo.

Bella actually speeded towards Forks Memorial Hospital. They got me out of the car and helped me waddle towards the door. I saw Emmett and pointed at him.

"YOU BASTARD, YOU DID THIS TO ME!" He visibly paled. "I WANT A DIVORCE!" Bella bit her lip as Emmett walked towards me.

"But, babe, we aren't even married." I huffed, he moved to take my hand but I yanked it away.

"Don't touch me! I'm going to have this baby myself! G-gaah!" I screamed and slumped towards a terrified Emmett. I glared up at him. "CARRY ME IN THERE!" I screamed and he did as he was told, completely silent for the first time in his life. They got me into a room and I started barking out orders to everyone who entered, whether that be Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella or the nurses. But, poor Emmett, got the worst of it.

Carlisle entered, smiling. I glared at him. He was the one who fathered the thing that was fathering my children. I blamed him. But I didn't say anything to him.

He was the one with the power to give me drugs.

"Hello, Rosalie," he said, smiling at me. I tried to smile but grimaced. "Everything is going fine, you'll be able to push soon." I nodded and grimaced again. "I see you marked 'natural' birth. That means no drugs." My face fell. I was going to kill Emmett. He wanted me to have natural birth. I dug my nails into his palm and he winced.

Carlisle walked to the edge of my bed to clap Emmett on the back. I grabbed his jacket and forced him to my eye level. "Give me drugs, now." I hissed. He shook his head.

"Rosalie, you don't want this. You can do this because you and Emmett both agreed that natural-"

"GIVE ME DRUGS!" I screamed, my voice echoing through the hallway. He paled and nodded giving the nurse orders to give me my drugs.

"It'll all be over soon." Emmett whispered to me, kissing my sweaty forehead.

**~SEVEN HOURS LATER~**

What. A. Liar.

I was at 9 ½ centimeters. I was half a centimeter off. I blamed Emmett. Then felt bad for doing so, which caused me to start crying, which made Emmett try and calm me down.

Then five minutes later the cycle would start again.

Slowly, the contractions stopped coming. "Carlisle, what's going on?" I sobbed, feeling terrified for the unborn lives inside of me. Carlisle looked solemn, like he, too, was afraid for my children.

"They're tangled in the umbilical cord. We have to do an emergency C-Section immediately." I burst into tears as the nurses rushed into the room. I looked up at Emmett, pale face and tears shining in his blue eyes. I squeezed his hand.

"I love you, Rosalie." He murmured. I truly believed him. I had loved him all my life. I would love him the rest of my life. He was the best, most innocent part of my world.

He was my whole world.

"I love you, too, Emmett." Then they pushed my gurney to the room.

**Bella's Point of View**

We just sat there and waited. Why was no one coming? Was their something wrong? Were they not get the babies out in time?

These were just questions that couldn't be answered.

I was on the verge of insanity, but Edward was the only thing that was gripping me to sanity. To the world. He squeezed my hand. "Everything will be fine, Bells."

I just wished he knew that for certain.

**Alice's Point of View**

I was bouncing up and down in chair. Rosalie was the closest thing I had to a sister, other than Bella. I couldn't lose her. I couldn't lose my little niece and nephew, either. Because, I knew if they didn't save the babies in time or save Rosalie in time, I would lose Emmett.

And I don't think my heart could handle not seeing his carefree smile every day as he walked in our kitchen, holding Rosalie's hand.

Nothing would ever be the same if we any of those three people in there.

I looked closely at Jazz, to see sweat on his abnormally pale forehead.

Oh, my poor sweet Jazz. He was worried for Rosalie and the babies. Even for Emmett. I kissed his hand and smiled.

"It'll be fine, Jazzy! I know it will!" I was lying through my teeth. I didn't know if it would. How could I? I was just guessing. I knew Carlisle was going to be working like a possessed mad man to save his grandchildren.

But I wondered if the works of one man could save their lives.

**Jasper's Point of View**

I couldn't believe I was waiting for my sister while she was having her children during an emergency C-Section. I looked down at my watch.

_11: 52 PM _

5 minutes after the last time I looked.

I saw Alice look up at me, a worried expression on her beautiful face. She lifted my hand up to her lips then smiled at me.

"It'll be fine, Jazzy! I know it will!" What a little liar. I knew Alice well enough to tell she was lying. I nodded and looked at my watch.

_11: 54 PM. _

God damn it all.

**Edward's Point of View**

When was it going to end?

I tapped my foot silently to a lullaby in my head. I was in the process of writing one for the twins.

Were they ok?

Was Rosalie ok?

Would it ever end?

The door opened and Carlisle stepped out, his mouth hidden by a surgical mask. I couldn't tell if he was smiling or solemn.

"Well, Carlisle?" Jasper asked in a harsh voice, sitting farther forward than Alice, Bella or me. Carlisle slowly moved the mask away from his face to reveal a smile.

**Emmett's Point of View**

I looked down at the tiny lives I was holding. My son was snoozing but my daughter had her dark blue eyes wide open, looking at me.

"Hi, sweetie," I said quietly to her, swaying my body to rock her. She blinked in response. Vera was gorgeous. She had tons of thick brown hair, the exact shade of mine. Bradley was a stud muffin. He had tons of fine blond hair. Just like his mommy.

I smiled up at Rosalie, who was still somewhat out of it.

"They're beautiful," I said and she smiled at me.

"Just like their Daddy." She crowed proudly. I walked over to her and kissed her.

"Thank you," I said. Her midnight blue eyes blinked up at me.

"What are you-"

"GIVE ME MY NIECE AND NEPHEW!" Alice demanded as she charged into the room, her hot pink stilettos clicking as she stomped in with Bella close in her wake.

I laughed and handed her the sleeping Bradley.

"What's their names?" Bella asked as Edward and Jasper pushed open the door.

"Bradley and Vera." She smiled and Edward wrapped a hand around her waist.

"Can I hold her?" She asked. I laughed again and handed Vera to her.

"Aw," Alice said rocking Bradley. He yawned.

Jasper walked towards me, hand outstretched.

"Congratulations, Emmett." I laughed again and pulled him into a hug. He hugged me back and smiled. "They're adorable." He turned to look at Bradley. "Oh, Emmett," he said turning. I looked up.

"Yes?"

"If you hurt them - any of them - I will kill you. And they wont find the body. Ever. Got it?" I nodded wide eyed at the thought of hurting my precious children or my almost-wife.

The door opened and Esme bustled in, camera hanging around her neck. "Oh, Rosalie, I'm so sorry I wasn't here! I didn't get the message until a few hours ago…Oh, darling, their precious!" I nodded and hugged my mother. She laughed and wiped a tear away from her face. "You're so grown up now, Emmett." She stepped out of the hug and looked at everyone.

"All of you have. I remember when you were all running around screaming about cooties." We all chuckled. She wiped another tear from her face. "Now your all dating and in love. Oh, I need a picture! Get together by Rosalie, get together, get together!" Alice and Bella moved carefully to the side of Rose's bed. Jasper and Edward joined their respected partner. I moved to Rosalie's side and gripped her hand. She smiled up at me.

"I love you, Emmett," she murmured. Esme snapped the pictures. Bella and Alice handed the babies to Rosalie and me. Esme snapped another picture.

"Oh, you're all grown up now." I looked around the group and grinned. We had, hadn't we?

Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and I had made it through high school and Alice and Bella only had a year left. We were going to college. Rosalie and I were going to get married in October. I smiled.

We had grown up, hadn't we?

**A/n: Awww. Last actual chapter. Sad face. I almost started crying, no joke. The Epilogue will be up soon, tomorrow maybe (considering I won't be able to sleep after the party I throw tonight). So, yeah. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading. Sad face…It's almost over…**


	14. Epilouge: The Monkey and The Pedestal

_A/n: Grab a box of tissues, guys. Last chapter. :'( I know this is about...four months after the promised date and I'm done with making excuses. I got dumped. I lost inspiration for writing. But I'm back to where I should be...mentally. Thanks to friends. I dedicate this story to them. Jake, Shannon, Niki, Riley, Dyan and Matthew :) _

_**Epilouge: The Monkey and The Pedestal **_

_**Bella's Point of View**_

_**20 Years Later **_

I don't think I've ever been as worried as I am now. Ever.

My youngest daughter, Audrey, never cried. Never showed hurt, always laughed everything off. But now as she sobbed into her pillow and I storked her hair that was the same shade as Edward's I blinked back my own tears.

My poor baby.

"What exactly happened, sweetheart?" I asked when her tears stopped for a moment. She turned her head to the side and looked at me, green eyes surrounded by red.

"Seth...asked Kait out..." Oh shit. Her crush since before I could remember asked out her best friend.

"Oh, dearie...I'm so sorry..." Audrey shot up then and glared at me steely. Her temper was quick for a usually mild and calm 15 year old.

"Why should _you_ be sorry? Did _you _tell him to ask her out? No. Then why should you be sorry. Don't be sorry for something you didn't do. I don't need your pity. If I wanted it I would have asked. I get enough of that at school. So just drop it. Thanks for helping, mom." She stood up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door to her bedroom. I sighed and dropped my head into my hands. I heard the door open to reveal my smiling husband.

After all these years, seeing Edward smiling crookedly at me made me blush. He crossed the room and sat down next to me and pulled me into his chest. I heard the pounding coming from the grand piano upstairs.

"She'll be fine, love. Don't worry." I sighed and nodded. Edward kissed the top of my head and whispered that he loved me.

"I just wish there was something I could do..." he nodded understandingly and petted my hair from the top of my head to the middle of my back. I closed my eyes and leaned into him.

"Time will sort everything out, eventually." I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"It did with you and me." Edward smiled and squeezed my shoulder.

"And look at us now." I smiled and tipped my head up and kissed Edward. He smiled and kissed me back. Within minutes we 'forgot' we were on our daughters bed and were shamelessly making out. I heard our oldest child and only son, Ethan, thundering down the staircase. We broke apart and frantically tried to smooth down our hair and clothing. I took a quick look at Edward and noticed his sex hair. I laughed.

"I wanna see what it'll look like tonight," he said with a cheeky wink then stood up and walked out of the room.

Oh, how I love Edward.

"_Mom_," Ethan whined, acting very much like Emmett, as I tried tying his bow tie again. I huffed in frustration, blowing my bangs out of my face.

"Ethan, your whining does not help. Stop moving and we'll get this done faster," I snapped. Ethan huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Once I figured out how to tie that god forsaken tie, I smiled up at him. "Thank you for doing this with your sister, its very sweet." Ethan laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Its no problem. Mr. N wanted us to do a duet anyways...but it just _had _to be "A Bride's Lament"." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Your a fabulous older brother. Now where is Charlotte and Audrey?" Ethan shrugged and pointed up.

"Audrey is finishing her hair and make up and Lotte is already there, with Spence." Spencer Reed was Charlotte's boyfriend of almost 7 months. Spencer, no matter how quiet and somewhat different, he was The One for Charlotte. She had never been happier.

"LET'S GO!" Audrey yelled from the stairs where she was slipping her 6 inch heels onto her feet. "Dad's probably there, waiting for us! Let's GO!" She was out the door in three seconds. Ethan and I looked at each other and then followed Audrey out the door.

We got to the school within five minutes and Ethan and Audrey booked it to the drama room where they would wait with the rest of their friends. I picked up a program in the back of the auditorium and scanned the room with my eyes for Edward. My eyes zeroed in on Alice where she had set up a camera. She spotted me and waved, running towards me even though she was sporting dangerously high heels. I waved at the rest of my friends/family. Esme and Carlisle were at the end of the isle. I gave them a hug as I passed, was tripped by Emmett as I passed him, steadied by Rose, given a bear hug by Bradley, kissed on the cheek by his fiancee, Shelby, hugged by Vera and her husband, Jack, given a kiss by her two year old son, Henry, given a two hugs by Rose and Emmetts other twins, Jack and Kelly. Then I finally reached Edward. He kissed me softly, then said hello. Charlotte leaned around Edward and flashed a smile and a wave at me, her other hand still intertwined with Spencer's. He leaned around Charlotte and flashed me a smile with his briliantly white teeth, his topaz eyes sparkling.

"Hey Mrs. C!" I laughed at reached across my husband and daughter to ruffle his dark brown hair.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Its Bella. Mrs. C is my mother-in-law down there." Spencer laughed, his eyes sparkling again and he winked.

"Alrighty, Bella." He leaned back and started a conversation with Charlotte. Edward laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

The lights dimmed and I sat up anxiously.

The Broadway Concert was the biggest choir concert of the year for Forks High. Only the best preformers were allowed to get solo's along with preforming with their choir(s). The first few acts were good, not remarkable, but good. The beginning mixed choir did songs from _The Phantom of the Opera_ then two more solos, then the intermediate mixed choir. Right before the intermission, Audrey, dressed in a orange spaghetti strap dress that went down to mid-thigh. Edward hissed.

"What?" I whispered as Ethan and another of his friends put a table on the left-hand side of the stage.

"Her dress is too short." I laughed and kissed his cheek. The spotlight focused on Ethan who was opening and oversized encyclopedia. He cleared his throat and fiddled around with his glasses.

Act two of "The Drowsy Chaperone" begins with this: a hunting lament of a very depressed bride. Now, when you are listening to this, um, try to ignore the lyrics. I know it will be difficult but _block them out_, there _not _the best. But the tune is beautiful and it truly communicates the brides state of mind. Just ignore the lyrics...please." The audience laughed and I smiled, my children were brilliant.

I wonder who they got _that _from?

The spotlight switched to Audrey who was looking at the ground she clasped her hands together then looked frankly at the audience.

"_I put a monkey on a pedestal_

_And tried to make that monkey stay_

_And he did for a time_

_But he needed to climb_

_And with other monkeys play_

_Far away_." She waved a hand and then clasped her hands again.

"_He left his jacket on the pedestal_

_Beside his tiny rusty cup_

_And I haven't got the strength_

_To pick them up_

_Oh monkey, monkey, monkey_

_You broke my heart in two._

_But I'll always save that pedestal_

_For you._

_Come, my little monkey._

_Come, my little monkey, do_." The audience laughed and the light switched back to Ethan.

"The melody is so simple. It just floats in the air! And I must confess, I always get a little misty when I think of that tiny jacket laying there on that pedestal, its long sleeves dangling on the floor..." The light split and illuminated both Audrey and Ethan.

"_Oh, monkey, monkey, monkey_," my two children serenaded, earning chuckles from the audience.

"_You broke my heart in two._

_But I'll always save that pedestal_-"

"_Pedestal_!" Ethan interrupted, sarcastically holding his clasped hands to his heart.

"_For you. _

_Oh, come my little monkey. _

_Come, my little monkey, do_." Ethan clapped his hands together and grinned at the audience.

"Okay! Here we go!" He bellowed, grinning ear to ear. Audrey's expression changed as her hands flew up.

"Wait!" Ethan grinned again.

"Who are you?" He pointed to Audrey.

"I'm Janet Van De Graff!" He mouthed along as Audrey said the aloud.

"Do you need anyone!" Ethan bellowed, grinning again.

"I don't need anyone!" Once again, Ethan mouthed along with Audrey.

"What about the love of one man?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestivley and I laughed out loud. My son was hilarious. Edward was grinning ear to ear and he gripped my hand with his spare one and squeezed it.

"What do _I _care about the love of _one man _when I am adored by _millions_!" Audrey laughed and then twirled, arms flung out to her side. "_Do I need to be so gloomy_?"

"No, no, no!" Both my children chanted.

"_I could rule the world,_

_if I so choose. _

_Sigmund Frued sends flowers to me every show, _

_Gertrude Stein she handed me a rose_!" Ethan grinned and then leaned forward towards the audience.

"Now she _REALLY _lets go!" Audrey stalked towards the front of the stage, grinning, eyes sparkling.

"_I'm Janet, Janet Van De Graaff_

_Ain't no nail that I can't hammer_

_Why give up a life of glamour_

_Life of glamour_

_Life of glamour_

_Noooooooo_!"

Suddenly a group of five people, including Alice and Jasper's three children, Kaylee, Jenn, and Mitch, emerged from the curtain and were jumping around like monkeys, making the audience burst into hysterical laughter as the teenagers chanted "monkey, monkey".

Ethan stood up from his chair and leaned forward, bracing his large hands on the table. "I _love _this part!"

The five teens continued to chant "monkey, monkey".

Ethan laughed hysterically, throwing his head back then he smiled dazlingly at the audience. "She's having a _complete _mental breakdown!" He laughed again and the focus switched to Audrey who was being circled by the ensemble who continued to chant "monkey, monkey, monkey"

"_I'm an accident waiting to happen_!"

"Monkey, monkey, monkey!" Audrey broke through the throng of teens and looked directly at the audience.

"_I don't wanna show off no more_!" Ethan rolled his eyes sarcastically and then monkeys continued their chanting.

"_I don't wanna spread mirth no more_!" She looked around then flitted easily in her heels to the other side of the stage as the monkes moved closer. She ran past them to the other.

"_Be the greatest on earth, no more! _

_I don't wanna..._

_...I wanna._

_I don't wanna..._

_...I wanna. _

_I don't..._

_...I do. _

_I don't..._

_...I do. _

_I don't wanna show off_!"

The ensemble momentarily stopped chanting and joined Ethan in singing: "_Stay Janet, stay Janet upon the stage! Millions want to see you shine_!"

"_I think sure, Janet, sure, Janet._

_Future is secure, Janet. _

_Millions will be just fine!_

_But any future I could ever care to shape_

_Includes just one two timin' cad who drives_

_Me ape_!" I noticed her eyes drift over to where Seth Clearwater was sitting with Jake Black and others from La Push. She refocused on the audience again. But that's all it took.

I knew who that stupid monkey in the song she was talking about.

"_She put a monkey on a pedestal_

_And tried to make that monkey stay_

_And he did for a time_

_But he needed to climb_

_And with other monkeys play_." The ensemble serenaded grouping behind Audrey who was staring sadly staring at the ground.

"Oh Robert! What a fool I've been! A hapless fool! I know now that I love you, but I ve thrown it all away! I love you, monkey! But is love enough? Is love _ever_ enough?" She looked towards Seth once more then the ensemble shuffled her to the desk where Ethan was sitting.

"_That's the story of a monkey gone astray_!" The chorus and Ethan sang as Audrey ran a hand over the lamanite wood on the table.

"_I ask_-"

"_Monkey, monkey_!"

"_The stars_!"

"_Monkey, monkey_!"

"_Above: _

_Is it the monkey or my pedestal _

_that I love?_" As the piano hit the final chords the auditorium errupted in applause and I was screaming and smiling so loud I could hardly stand it. I found Audrey looking once more at Seth who was on his feet, cheering and whisiling. I closed my eyes and sighed. Edward put his hand on my forehead.

"Are you alright, Bella?" I nodded and opened my eyes. As people all around us got up to get consessions or flowers for the preformers, I sighed and squeezed Edward's hand.

"I know who the monkey is." Emmett, appearing to overhear, looked at me, confused.

"Wait. That had another meaning? They weren't just talking about a monkey?" Edward and I exchanged a glance then burst out into laughter.

I guess some things just never change.

_A/n: *tear, tear* The End. Its over. I'm doing a sequel, whether you like it or not. It's going to be in Audrey's Point of View. Here is a quickie summary..._

_**In His Eyes **_

Audrey Cullen is just a girl. She's the youngest in her family and has had the biggest crush on her best friend for longer than she can remember _(A/n: Hm...who does THAT sound like, *eye roll*) _but when her best friend imprints on her and discovers her sister's boyfriend, Spencer, is a vampire, trying to protect the Cullen's from being hunted by the Voltouri. Will the two sisters be able to settle their differences? What will happen with the Voltouri? Why are they after the Cullens?

_Well...you'll have to read to see why ;)_


End file.
